Erased
by Jingoro
Summary: Ranma's life begins to piece itself back together. Please R&R!
1. Happiness Fades

Erased ~Jingoro~  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Don't sue me because even if you do you won't get anything 'cause I'm dirt poor!  
  
"" are used for talking  
  
'' are used for thought  
  
Chapter One: Happiness fades  
  
Ranma stood, anxiously trying to straighten his tie. He looked into the mirror once more. Genma, also dressed up, entered the room and looked in for what seemed like the millionth time to Ranma.  
  
"Are you ready, boy?" Genma asked quickly.  
  
"Y-yea, I think I'm ready. well as ready as I'll ever be," Ranma answered.  
  
"Good, then we should head on down," Genma said motioning for Ranma to follow.  
  
Ranma took one last look in the mirror and walked out. He walked through the Tendo household yet it all seemed, different. There were banners and colorful decorations everywhere. People, all dressed up, were running back and forth in a mad rush. Ranma just looked on in an almost daze. That was when Ranma spotted Akane's door. He just stood there and stared for what seemed like an eternity. That was when Kasumi spotted him.  
  
"Ranma! Over here! Let me see you for a second," Kasumi called out.  
  
"Huh? Oh ok." Ranma said and stumbled over to Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi looked Ranma up and down and straightened his tie.  
  
"Uh, thanks Kasumi," Ranma thanked.  
  
"It's not a problem. Ranma, you look terrible," Kasumi said while observing Ranma's face and the scared look that seemed to be on his face.  
  
"Err, it's just. I don't know, am I ready for this? I was thinking about it all night! What if I'm a bad husband? What will Akane say?" Ranma asked, almost pleading for Kasumi to tell him it would be all right.  
  
"You'll do fine Ranma. There is absolutely nothing you can't handle. Just think about it as a challenge and overcome it like you always do," Kasumi said pushing the just the right buttons.  
  
A light flickered in Ranma's eyes. He stood up straight and suddenly looked a hundred times better.  
  
"You're right! It's just a fight that I have to win!" Ranma said boldly.  
  
Kasumi quickly hushed him before anything even stupider came out of his mouth.  
  
"That's right. Just keep thinking that and go forth," Kasumi said gently and encouragingly.  
  
"Thanks Kasumi. I'm really glad you were here. Ok, well I guess I'll see you in a bit," Ranma said, then after a slight pause added, "Onee-san"  
  
With that Ranma walked away and to the main room.  
  
Kasumi just stood and smiled, then whispered, more to herself, "Welcome to the family."  
  
Ranma in the meantime ran into Nabiki who was standing at the foot of the staircase.  
  
"So how you holding up?" Nabiki asked with her usual sneer.  
  
"Heh, not so bad anymore," Ranma answered back confidently.  
  
"Oh? Well, that's good to hear, considering what you might have to deal with later." Nabiki left off.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma asked getting a little unnerved.  
  
"Oh, nothing a little money can't handle I assure you," Nabiki responded when a loud yell was heard from upstairs.  
  
"Don't hassle Ranma Nabiki! I'm sure he's got enough on his mind as it is!" Kasumi scolded.  
  
"Damn," Nabiki cursed silently.  
  
"Looks like I'm free for today," Ranma said with his cocky grin.  
  
"Looks like it Saotome," Nabiki said with a sigh.  
  
"Hey, don't look too down! I mean, nothing wrong with giving your little brother a few breaks, right?" Ranma said with a genuine smile.  
  
Nabiki seeing the smile for what it really was worth, in return, gave Ranma a genuine smile of her own.  
  
"Now don't go spreading rumors about this! I'll have you back to being dirt poor soon enough!" Nabiki joked.  
  
"Riiiight," Ranma said, joking with her.  
  
"Well I have to get going, you know, have to make sure the brides not freaking out," Nabiki said with a little laugh.  
  
Ranma joined in and went his own way. He entered the main room to find himself surrounded by people, some he recognized and others he didn't. He spotted his mom right away and walked over to her. Genma was seen right behind her almost as if he was supporting her in case she would faint.  
  
"Are you all right mom? Ranma asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy! My boy's finally become a man!" Nodoka said while crying.  
  
"Yeah mom, I'm really happy too," Ranma said in complete sincerity.  
  
"And here's the boy who complained for years about how his fiancé was just an uncu-," Genma started when Ranma cut him off with a glare that could have melted steel.  
  
Genma immediately backed off and silently held his own private victory celebration in his head. Ranma rolled his eyes as he saw Genma's face light up but he gave in. He had to admit if it hadn't been of the old man's stupidity he would never have found him in this situation and this was something he was truly grateful for. So for the first time in a very long time Ranma bowed low and to the surprise of everyone watching he uttered words not even he would have thought he would ever say.  
  
"Thank you very much father," Ranma replied loudly enough for everyone around to hear.  
  
Genma, completely stunned, almost didn't respond when Nodoka hit him in the back. He immediately bowed back and answered.  
  
"You've truly made me proud, my son," Genma said, holding back tears.  
  
And just as sudden as it had started it was over. Father and son looked each other in the eyes and they smiled. And with that Ranma turned around and faced the crowd and waited, his father by his side. That was when Ranma's world turned upside down. A loud crash was heard near the entrance, followed by a string of loud curses, some in Japanese and others in Chinese. Ranma immediately turned and looked at Nabiki who was just as startled as everyone else.  
  
'Damn, well I know it wasn't Nabiki. Man oh man, why the hell does she have to show up now?!' Ranma thought desperately in his head while trying to think up a plan to stop Shampoo's rampage.  
  
It was then that Akane decided to show her face. Ranma, about to stop Shampoo, took one glance at Akane and stopped cold. He just stared. Akane was dressed in a large white dress, similar in style to the dress she had worn at their "first" wedding, only it looked a hundred times more beautiful, at least to Ranma. It was that split second that would cost Ranma everything, that last second of beauty. Then it was shattered as he found himself being grabbed by Shampoo then feeling himself vanish. Ranma looked around frantically only to find Akane's horrified expression and her yelling out his name. Ranma looked at Shampoo and noticed a mirror in her right hand, her eyes overflowing with tears. Ranma quickly turned back at Akane and yelled her name one last time before something hit his head and everything went black.  
  
*****  
  
Akane stood in front of her mirror trying to make sure her dress was absolutely perfect. She pinched her hand lightly; just to make sure it wasn't all just a magnificent dream. She let out a breath that she had been holding and sat down, almost breaking down in happiness. She remembered the moment Ranma had finally confessed to her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
They had been sitting together at the park watching the sunset. Ranma had had his eyes closed and seemed to be sleeping. Akane had just watched over him when Ranma opened his eyes suddenly. Akane found herself drowning in those big blue eyes. Then Akane saw Ranma's mouth move. Akane just sat there for a moment when a tear rolled down her cheek. Not sure what had happened she quickly wiped it away only to find another one falling from her other eye. Ranma had jumped worriedly only to find Akane crying, Akane not even sure why when Ranma's words hit her full on. It was a complete shock to the system and her body went numb, and then as Ranma had slowly yet gently put his arms around her she had melted, melted right into his warm body just to lay there for a few minutes. That was when Akane remembered to respond.  
  
"I love you too, oh my God I love you so much," Akane had whispered quietly.  
  
"I'll never leave you Akane, no matter what, I'll always be here by your side. Forever," Ranma had said.  
  
They stared at the beautiful sunset together in each other's arms. It was maybe two, three hours before they had finally gotten up to go home.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Akane giggled a little after thinking back. The next day both of them had had to stay in bed as they had both caught a nasty cold. They had been miserable for the rest of the day. Akane looked at the mirror again and smiled. It had been the most wonderful day in her entire life. Then Akane quickly blushed, thinking of what could possibly do better. That was when Kasumi entered her room. Kasumi took one look at her sister and giggled.  
  
"Kasumi!" Akane yelled embarrassed.  
  
"A little anxious are we?" Kasumi asked with a smile.  
  
Akane merely put her head down, her face as red as a tomato. Kasumi just smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, Ranma is just as nervous as you are, and quite excited if I might add," Kasumi said. "I just talked to him. You're marrying a fine young man, Akane. I'm happy for you," Kasumi said.  
  
Akane looked up and gave a huge smile.  
  
"I know, and, thank you so much," Akane said trying to hold back her tears.  
  
It was at that moment that Akane's life was shattered. A large crash resounded in her room. Akane's eyes lit up, a look of fear reflected in her eyes. Kasumi saw the look and ran out the door only to be passed by Akane. Akane rushed down the stairs, thoughts screaming in her head.  
  
'Oh God, please don't screw this one up too! Oh God, I don't know if I can go through another one! Why do I have to deal with this!!' Akane's thoughts screamed.  
  
That was when a streak of purple rushed in front of her. Akane quickly turned her head to find Ranma looking like a deer caught in the headlights. That was when their eyes met, and Ranma froze. Akane just stared for a moment into his eyes when Shampoo wrapped her arms around Ranma, a mirror in her hand tears rushing from her eyes. It was at that moment that one of her tears hit the mirror and a bright light enveloped the pair. Akane screamed out Ranma's name, tears now flowing from her eyes. Akane heard her voice being screamed one last time then everything went silent. Her body went numb and she fell to the ground. People all around her started moving and yelling but nothing registered in her mind. Only one thought was in her head.  
  
'Let Ranma be safe. I don't care about anything else. Just let Ranma return to me. I just want to be with him now. Nothing more.'  
  
As she stared at the spot where ranma had vanished a flicker of light appeared and vanished. Another flicker. Then all of a sudden a drop of blood dripped onto the ground. It was as if everything had stopped. A crimson drop of blood appeared out of nowhere and hung suspended for a few seconds then dropped. It splashed onto the ground and splashed away into nothing. Akane's eyes grew round as the tears began to run down her face. It was at that time that everything really did stop. Then everything vanished. Everything around her crumbling, but she wasn't even aware of it. Only one thought remained. Ranma. And then, everything changed.  
  
Author's notes: Well, started off really happy didn't it? Didn't end too happy though. What happened? What kinds of changes have occurred? WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!?!?! Well, I guess I'm the only on who knows. Until next time! ^-^. Don't flame me now, but do review the story. Oh, and yes I am working on my other story's, its just I have this bad habit of writing whatever ideas pop into my crazy head of mine. Sorry, but I will write the other ones so just be patient. Thanks a bunch for the support! 


	2. Changes

Chapter Two: Changes  
  
Ranma opened his eyes and looked around. His vision was a little blurry so he tried to shake his head a little only to cause a massive dizzy spell. He slowly tried to sit up after his head had stopped spinning only to find a sharp pain in his midsection. It was so bad that he dropped right back down to the ground grabbing his stomach only to feel something warm. He raised his hand up to his face only to find drops of blood dripping on his face. His eyes widened. That was when the full sensation of his wound got to him. He doubled over only to straighten out again. The pain was intense, the blood loss making him feel lightheaded. He looked over to his side and found Shampoo lying on the ground.  
  
'Shit. What the hell happened to me?' Ranma asked himself.  
  
His vision was starting to blur again, yet he tried to keep his eyes open. He tried to think back to what had happened when everything came back to him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The darkness faded almost immediately after they had disappeared. Ranma looked around quickly to find Shampoo looking at him with a wild look in her eyes.  
  
"Nihao Ranma. love Shampoo, right?" Shampoo had stuttered out slowly.  
  
"Shampoo! I told you already I love Akane and I always will!" Ranma shouted getting angry that he was just dragged away from his wedding.  
  
"No. Ranma love Shampoo because Shampoo love Ranma." Shampoo rattled off.  
  
Ranma grasped Shampoo's shoulders and shook her a little.  
  
"Get it through your head, I love Akan-" Ranma had started when something entered his abdomen.  
  
Ranma backed away slowly grabbing his midsection. He saw a glint of light flash in his eyes and he whipped his hand out hitting Shampoo in the face. Shampoo recoiled but stood her ground with a dagger in her right hand, tears rolling down her face.  
  
"NO! RANMA LOVE SHAMPOO! NO LOVE AKANE!" she shouted in anguish. "If Shampoo can't have Ranma then." Shampoo started.  
  
"Then what?!" Ranma spat, trying to stand his ground even with the wound in his gut.  
  
Ranma felt the blood dripping from his stomach but did little to stop it, as he was completely concentrated on Shampoo's next move. That was when Shampoo whispered.  
  
"Then no one have Ranma."  
  
Then with no warning she jumped at Ranma with a look of utter despair in her eyes. Ready this time Ranma sidestepped and threw a spinning back fist to her temple knocking her to the ground, the dagger clattering to the ground. He grasped his abdomen again as the pain surged through his body. He looked at her once more when he noticed another object glistening in the ground. It turned out to be a mirror, more importantly the Nan-ban mirror. Ranma examined it when he noticed a crack right down the middle. He just dropped it to the ground and stared at it when a lone tear dropped. He moved his body forward at that exact moment causing his wound to be right above the mirror, a drop of blood dropping at the same time as the teardrop.  
  
The teardrop hit the right side, while the drop of blood hit the left side of the crack at the same moment. A flicker of light flashed from the mirror, both drops vanishing from sight. It was then that Ranma rolled over and collapsed.  
  
'So this is it, huh. Damn it. I was so close to marrying her. God, she'll kill me. Wait, I'm already dead, heh.' Ranma thought silently.  
  
With his last breath he screamed out one word, "AKANE!"  
  
Tears running down his face he finally closed his eyes and then the world went black as he passed out into a deep sleep.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Ranma lay on the ground with his eyes open, his vision still a little blurry.  
  
'Shouldn't I be dead? What the hell is going on?' Ranma thought silently to himself when another voice entered his head.  
  
"You almost did," the voice said mysteriously.  
  
That made Ranma jump; of course he regretted it moments later as the pain in his abdomen shot through his body. He quickly lay down again and started an old breathing technique to calm his body down. That was when the voice spoke up again.  
  
"Err, sorry to startle you. I didn't mean to, but you really shouldn't be jumping around like that, it will aggravate the wound."  
  
"Err. ok. hey! Who are you anyways? Or what are you?" Ranma spoke out.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! Err, what would you call me? Last time I checked it was." the voice mumbled off.  
  
Ranma just lay down waiting not really knowing what was going on. However when the voice never came back he got impatient.  
  
"Who are you?!" Ranma yelled out suddenly.  
  
"Huh? Oh right. I almost forgot about you. I was thinking of all the names I'm known as and I sort of lost track of time somewhere around." the voice started when Ranma interrupted him.  
  
"Just tell me who you are will you and why you're talking to me," Ranma said exasperated.  
  
"Sure! I'm what you humans call Kami. Or was it something else?" the voice asked himself.  
  
"HUH? You're Kami? All powerful, all knowing Kami of everything?" Ranma asked incredulously.  
  
"That's right! Well, minus the all powerful, all knowing part. I'm more like a Kami, not the Kami, and the all powerful, all knowing part is more like pretty powerful, mostly knowing Kami," the Kami finished.  
  
Ranma just lay there utterly confused. He was starting to get a headache and the wound wasn't getting any better.  
  
"Mind telling me why you are talking to me right now and why I'm not dead?" Ranma asked slowly, feeling weaker from the loss of blood and the continuous conversation.  
  
"No problem! You see I was just looking around when I spotted a time disturbance. Now mind you there are lots of things that could cause a time disturbance, like the time machine, a vortex, a black hole, a-" the Kami rattled on when Ranma interrupted him with a cough. "Err, anyways, the interesting thing about this time disturbance was that it was growing larger and larger. I watched it for a while and decided to intervene. Well that led to one thing and another, when I ended up here looking at you. You looked like you were in a bit of a bind so I healed you up as best I could," the Kami said.  
  
"Best you could? The wounds still there! This isn't pretty powerful! This is pathetic!" Ranma said with much strain.  
  
"Hey! I never said I was all-powerful, and besides I don't specialize in healing. I took the recommended two classes then forgot it all. At least you're not dead. Anyways back to what I was saying. I found the root of the time disturbance. It's that mirror over there, I believe you call it the Nan-ban mirror. Well that crack is causing things to change in the present, all the changes being centered on you. There's nothing I can do from here except try and see if you can change things back," the Kami stated.  
  
"And why can't you do anything?" Ranma asked with a questioning look.  
  
"Err, well that's because I sort of caused this little mishap." the Kami said in a soft voice.  
  
"What?! What do you mean caused it?" Ranma yelled angrily.  
  
"Err, that is, I'm sort of the one that gave your world the Nan-ban mirror. I mean, I didn't mean to or anything it's just I lost it one day I never found it. I just forgot about it and somehow it ended up in your world. Well when I made the Nan-ban mirror it was perfect, except for one little thing. If the mirror were to break while in a different time period then the present it would start to sort of mess things up in little ways." the Kami said.  
  
"What kind of little ways?" Ranma asked getting a little frightened.  
  
"Well, here, let me just show you," the Kami said.  
  
All of a sudden a giant mirror appeared above Ranma. Ranma's eyes widened considerably then shrunk down again as he was starting to get tired. That was when the mirror flashed brightly. Ranma turned his head away then turned back as the light faded. A series of scenes scrolled by.  
  
The first scene showed his mother in labor, then a picture of his father pacing back and forth outside. Moments later a doctor came out with a grim look on his face. Genma raced into the hospital then held Nodoka's hand firmly. Tears were running down his face. Ranma just looked on in horror. He had never seen his father cry in his entire life. He watched as his mother's hand slowly fell limp in Genma's hands. He continued to watch as Genma fell to his knees crying in agony. Ranma turned away tears running down his face.  
  
"So my mothers dead? What does that mean? I was never born? I don't understand," Ranma rattled off.  
  
"Just watch," the Kami said.  
  
The next scene showed a view of Genma standing in front of the Tendo dojo. He dropped off an envelope into the mailbox and walked away. The scene switched to a scene of Genma sitting in the middle of the woods. A closer look of his face showed the toll the death of Nodoka and Ranma had taken on him. He suddenly pulled out a sword and sat up. In his last moment he looked up at the sky and whispered, almost to soft for Ranma to hear, "I'm coming my dear. I'm finally coming to you," then with a mighty swing he shoved the sword into his stomach. He coughed up blood, and then lay down in the ground as he slowly lost a hold of the world. Genma passed away silently, a smile on his face. Ranma just watched, tears continually rolling down his face.  
  
"."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that. I just wanted to let you know what's happened," the Kami said sincerely.  
  
"So, I don't exist in this world. No one has any connection to me whatsoever. What are you trying to show me? Are you just trying to make me miserable?" Ranma asked bitterly, his strength starting to leave him.  
  
"No, that's not it at all. You need to see this because this is your new world, your new life. There's still more for you to see though so just sit tight, it's not all bad," the Kami said, trying to cheer Ranma up.  
  
Ranma just lay silently as the next scene rolled around. A view of a younger Mr. Tendo showed up. Ranma watched the sorrowful times Mr. Tendo went through after reading Genma's letter. Even more hardships came around as Mrs. Tendo passed away. Ranma watched silently as he saw the Tendo family he knew grow and overcome the hard times. It went by so quickly that before Ranma knew it the Tendo's life had flashed by.  
  
"So, Akane's alive. I'm glad. Will she know me? How could she, I don't even exist," Ranma said quietly, answering his own question.  
  
The next scene showed a young Ryoga as he grew up, never knowing Ranma, never going through much grief, besides of course, his family curse. In the long run he found Ryoga to have grown up into a much happier person, although just as well traveled.  
  
"So I really did mess up his life. I really hope I can meet him again. I always thought he would have been a good friend had we met under different circumstances," Ranma said out loud to no one in particular.  
  
"Well, you'll probably see him, considering he'll probably be the first person to have been seen by every man on the planet," the Kami stated.  
  
"True," Ranma agreed.  
  
The scene then shifted to one of the Amazon village. Ranma's face remained neutral but anger started to grow in him. The Kami just watched Ranma in silence. The scene showed a picture of Shampoo and Mousse as little kids. Then it ran through their lives, Ranma free. Ranma looked on and sighed.  
  
"I can't hold a grudge against them." when Ranma just realized something. "Hey! Wait a minute! Why does Shampoo still exist and I don't?" Ranma asked angrily.  
  
"That's because you killed her. I made it so she would be reborn in this world," the Kami started when Ranma yelled.  
  
"Then why did you keep me alive?! Nothing would have changed if I was reborn!" Ranma shouted, then added, "And when the hell did I kill Shampoo? I know she didn't die from me hitting her."  
  
"I don't think you realize yet how strong you really are," the Kami said sadly. "You really did kill her, and the reason I didn't let you die is because, you need to retain your knowledge. This present was created because you were never born. I didn't save you just so I could create this new world. I saved you because I had to. I can't reincarnate you like I did with Shampoo,"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma asked confused, forgetting about how he could have killed Shampoo when he knew he had held back.  
  
"I mean what I mean. There are people that are born to be reincarnated over and over. Then there are people that will never be reincarnated. The reason for this, I have no idea. You just happen to be one that will never be reincarnated," the Kami said sadly.  
  
"That means when I die, I'm gone forever. Well then, I guess I should thank you. Sorry for getting angry," Ranma apologized.  
  
"It's not a problem. So how do you feel? Are you up to some time travel?" the Kami asked.  
  
"I guess, but when is the present in this world?" Ranma asked with a sudden moment of wisdom.  
  
"Well, it will be the same time as when in your world you first met Akane. So it will be nighttime and raining when you enter the world. Is there any preference of the place you wish to be taken to?" the Kami asked.  
  
"Yeah, send me to Tofu's. He'll have me fixed up in no time at all," Ranma answered.  
  
"Good plan. Well then, let's get going," the Kami said.  
  
In an instant the two vanished from where they were. Shampoo already reincarnated was nowhere to be found. The two reappeared in front of Tofu's office. The Kami bid farewell and left. Ranma sat up on the steps, trying fervently to ignore the pain in his midsection. Tofu's building warded off the rain. He slowly made his way to the door and knocked. The Kami watched from afar and silently whispered a prayer. To who he had no idea but he prayed anyways. Then the Kami went off.  
  
"Thank god I was able to save him this time. I pray he is able to find the secret as to why he can't be reincarnated. I hope me not telling him that he was actually the only one that can't be reincarnated doesn't pose a problem. If he can destroy the curse then maybe he can free himself before he disappears completely," the Kami said silently to himself.  
  
Then the voice disappeared altogether.  
  
Author's notes: Ok, I know that last cliffhanger was evil so I wrote this up as fast I could. It was pretty easy cause I have the entire story all thought up in my head. Just have to write it down. I hope this one wasn't too bad of a cliffhanger cause the next update will probably take longer. But who knows. Keep giving me good reviews and I'll write more in a shorter amount of time. Motivate me! Until next time! Please R&R! 


	3. A New Life

Chapter Three: A new life  
  
Akane stared out the window as the rain splattered against the windowpane. She let out a sigh and brushed her hair, which came down to just her shoulders, out of her eyes. She fingered her hair. She had always had it cut shorter then most of her friends. It had just been a preference ever since she was born. She turned around and sat down on her bed and lied down.  
  
'Looks like I won't be able to see the sunset tonight,' she thought silently.  
  
Akane just stared at the ceiling. She hated missing the sunset. She thought back to when she had seen her first one. It had been with her entire family, she had been maybe 3 or 4, she didn't remember anymore. She just remembered the incredible feeling inside herself. A warm feeling had swept over her body and to this day every time she had watched a sunset, whether with people or by herself, she felt the same warmth and comfort. It was as if she was being protected. Akane sighed again. She really hated missing the sunset.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma opened his eyes slowly. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the minimal light and looked around. He slowly sat up. He winced slightly but fond that it didn't hurt nearly as much as it had before. He sat upright against the wall and breathed out slowly. He sat in the silence and contemplated his current situation.  
  
'Ok, lets see. I'm in a new world and I don't exist in it. No one knows me or has ever heard of me because I don't exist. I'll have to see how my body works here. Hope I can do everything still. What else? Hmm. oh yeah. I'm back to the point in time where I first met Akane back in my world. Guess that means it's nighttime right now,' Ranma thought silently patting his midsection. 'Tofu did one hell of a job. Better then a Kami!'  
  
Ranma laughed silently at his private joke then sobered up immediately. He sighed again.  
  
'So what's my next move. God, what the hell am I supposed to do? Just start over? Well, maybe Akane will still like me.' Ranma thought hopefully. 'And if I want to meet her on a constant basis I guess I'll have to enter school again. Maybe I'll learn something this time around. Wonder if anything will be the same. Wait, that means I have to deal with Kuno again! Oh well, its worth it just be with her.' Ranma's thoughts drifted off.  
  
Moments later he slowly got up and tried to walk around a little. In two hours time he was stretching and doing a few warm up katas. This was what Dr. Tofu walked into.  
  
"What are you doing?! You should be in bed!" Tofu yelled, surprised that his patient could even move.  
  
"Huh? I'm fine. See," Ranma said while finishing up his latest kata, which concluded with a reverse back kick that he kicked up at the last second converting it into an axe kick upwards, flipping his entire body to land upright in a back stance. Dr. Tofu just stared.  
  
"But, that wound! It was massive!" Tofu yelled, trying to make sense of the incredible recovery.  
  
"Uh, it couldn't have been that bad." Ranma started.  
  
"Yes it was. I was hoping all night that you wouldn't die on me, then I find you doing some highly advanced katas that I haven't seen in ages!" Tofu continued to say, not sure of whether to be impressed or shocked.  
  
"Really? I'm a fast healer." Ranma said, not too sure have himself either now.  
  
'Guess that Kami did more then I thought.' Ranma thought silently.  
  
"Well since you seem fine I'd like to talk about a few things, namely who you are and how you got that hideous wound," Tofu said getting to the point.  
  
"Err, well my name's Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts," he said proudly. "I got that wound from a fight I got into a bit a away from here. Um, you don't have to worry about it. It happens all the time," Ranma said plainly.  
  
Tofu raised his eyebrows but listened intently.  
  
"Anything else you want to know?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Well, not really except do you have a place to stay? And shouldn't you be going to school instead of getting into those kind of dangerous situations?" Tofu asked.  
  
"I don't really have a place to stay anymore, and if it's possible, could you get me enrolled into the nearest high school? I haven't gone to school in a while, training and all." Ranma said slowly, hoping Tofu would believe him.  
  
"Well if you want to I can set you up with a room upstairs. I haven't had a training partner in ages and you seem quite adept in the arts. School will be easy for me to set up. I can get you enrolled and into class by tomorrow," Tofu said gladly.  
  
"Thank you so much! I don't know how to repay you," Ranma said, not wanting to just take all this generosity.  
  
"Well, how bout I hire you as a helper here to pay for the room. That way I'm not just giving it to you. Besides that, there's nothing else that you can do," Tofu said with a smile.  
  
"That's cool. You don't know how much this means to me," Ranma said sincerely.  
  
"Not a problem," Tofu responded, noting Ranma's sincerity.  
  
Tofu looked Ranma up and down. He was impressed with the boy's build and his apparent talent with the art. He was looking forward to training with someone again. Tendo had been someone he was looking into for a partner but he wasn't nearly good enough. Had Soun kept on training, it might be a little different, but ever since his wife had passed away Soun had become much less inclined in the arts.  
  
"Well since we're up already, do you want to get you set up with the school?" Tofu asked.  
  
"Sure! That would be great," Ranma said.  
  
The two got up and walked out the door, Tofu locking it behind him. As the two walked down the street, Tofu noticed Ranma looking around everywhere. Tofu shrugged it off as just curiosity. Had Tofu known what Ranma was looking for, he might have paid a bit more attention.  
  
'I wonder if Akane's up yet. Maybe she's out for a morning jog.' Ranma said his head darting around, trying to see if he could sense her presence.  
  
The two finally reached the school, and Tofu went in to sign Ranma up. Ranma waited outside saying he wanted to look around and that Tofu could leave as soon as he was done. Ranma jumped outside and found the ledge he had sat at the first day he had come to Furinkan High. There weren't any students in the school yet so he decided to get a little shuteye. When he opened his eyes a little later he found the school bustling with students. That was when he noticed the hentai horde. He stared at their poor formation and the amount of equipment they had on hand. Ranma almost laughed out loud in seeing them. He spotted Kuno a ways away, standing behind a tree, mumbling something to himself. Ranma sighed. He didn't want to have to deal with the big oaf. That was when he heard her.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Akane yelled at the top of her lungs charging straight into the group of boys.  
  
In a matter of moments they were cleared out, most lying on the ground in pain, some lucky enough to be able to crawl away. Ranma didn't restrain himself as he laughed quietly to himself. Of course Kuno made himself known at that moment.  
  
"Truly such a boorish lot. It seems each of them wishes to ask you out, Akane, on the dawn of the day that he actually defeats you," Kuno rambled on.  
  
"Oh, it's you Kuno-sempai," Akane said in a monotone voice.  
  
"And now, may you fight with me," Kuno said flinging the rose he had been holding at her only to find it snatched out of the air.  
  
Akane stared at the area right in front of her, where the rose had just disappeared. Kuno yelled out.  
  
"Who dares get in the way of my destiny?!" Kuno yelled.  
  
Ranma turned around from where he had landed and flipped the rose around in his hand.  
  
"Hey! You know, you shouldn't throw roses like these around. Someone might get hurt on the thorns," Ranma said casually.  
  
Akane just stared the boy who had appeared out of nowhere. She found herself staring a little too long and quickly looked away when Ranma made eye contact with her. Ranma took the quick turn a different way and sighed.  
  
'I hope I can get to know her in this world,' Ranma thought silently with a sad look when a certain buffoon interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"You there! Who are you to dare intrude upon my love for Akane Tendo?" Kuno yelled, holding his bokken straight at Ranma.  
  
"Stay back! You'll get hurt!" Akane yelled suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma just said with a confused look.  
  
"Who are you, boor? Ah, but isn't it custom to give one's name first? Fine then, Mine name I shall give!" Kuno shouted loud enough for everyone in the school to hear.  
  
Murmurs were heard throughout.  
  
"Hey, who's the new kid?"  
  
"No clue, but he's gonna get hurt if he just stands there,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"He's kinda cute!"  
  
Nabiki was up in her room watching down below with a calculating eye.  
  
"Who is he?" she thought silently to herself.  
  
"My name. is Tatewaki Kuno, Junior group E, captain of the Kendo club, undefeated new star of the high school kendo world, but my peers call me. the BLUE THUNDER OF FURINKAN HIGH!" Kuno bellowed as lighting shot through the air.  
  
'I always wondered how he did that,' Ranma said noting the lighting.  
  
"Blue Thunder?"  
  
"Have you heard of that?"  
  
"New to me," Nabiki responded to her associates.  
  
"Ok. well I'm staying at Dr. Tofu's clinic," Ranma started.  
  
Both Tendo girls looked up at that.  
  
'Since when did Tofu get an assistant?' they both thought at the same time.  
  
"Go on," Kuno motioned.  
  
"And I'm heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes martial arts!" Ranma said taking off his backpack and throwing it to the ground.  
  
Ranma stretched out his body quickly and took up a fighting stance.  
  
"I am Ranma Saotome! And I accept your challenge!" he shouted finally.  
  
'Ranma Saotome? Anything Goes? Who the hell is this guy?' both Tendo girls thought to themselves.  
  
"Prepare yourself," Kuno said giving a warning then shot forward.  
  
"Hey, someone's taking on Kuno!"  
  
"Is the kid crazy?"  
  
"Well, he is cute." the last statement met with a few face faults.  
  
Kuno immediately swung his bokken at Ranma only to hit air as Ranma appeared behind him, still holding on the rose. Kuno yelled.  
  
"It is folly to loose sight of me Saotome!" Kuno yelled, bringing his bokken down on Ranma's head.  
  
"Watch Ou-" Akane started to yell only to find Kuno trying to get his bokken out of the ground.  
  
She spotted Ranma standing on the side of tree as if it were the ground.  
  
"You might want to watch out Kuno, you might actually hurt someone with that," Ranma scolded.  
  
"Die!" Kuno yelled, finally pulling his bokken out of the ground only to feel a burst of air at his chest, as Ranma appeared right in front of him, to close for the bokken to do any damage.  
  
"Let me tell you something Kuno, you don't have a chance so give up," Ranma said calmly.  
  
'He's good. he got inside Kuno's defenses before he could blink!' Akane thought silently.  
  
'What an interesting person,' Nabiki thought to herself, already creating schemes inside her head.  
  
That was however when Ranma disappeared and reappeared behind Kuno.  
  
"Well, Kuno, I don't really feel like being late for class so lets continue this some other time," Ranma said, and with that bounded into the school, still carrying the rose in his hand.  
  
Everyone just stared at Ranma had been, with their mouths wide open. Someone random person had just completely blown off Kuno, the strongest fighter in the school. Akane just looked on in surprise. That was when she noticed Ranma's bag lying on the ground. She slowly went over and picked it up, not really sure why she was helping him out.  
  
'There's something, different about him.' Akane's thoughts wandered.  
  
Nabiki watched from afar as Akane walked right past Kuno without eve batting an eye. She raised her eyebrow when Akane picked up Ranma's bag and her eyes widened when she noticed Akane walk straight into the school after Ranma, Kuno just standing there with his mouth open ready to say something, nothing coming out.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma walked around the school and finally found his way to his classroom where he met with his teacher. They talked quickly and Ranma stood outside, waiting to be called in. As he waited his thoughts wandered.  
  
'Wonder what Akane thinks of me now? Well, at least I didn't turn into a girl. wait. I don't even know if I still do! I'll have to test that later. until then I'll just have to try and avoid water.'Ranma thought when his thoughts were interrupted by the teacher.  
  
*****  
  
"His name is Ranma Saotome. Um, I don't really know much more else let's have him tell us about him," the teacher said motioning for Ranma to come in.  
  
Akane looked up and got her first real good look at Ranma. He was wearing a bright red Chinese shirt and jet-black pants. From what she had seen earlier she could just imagine how good he was in the art. He had dark black hair that was tied into a ponytail and eyes that were bright blue. Akane found herself staring at him when she heard her name being mentioned.  
  
"Huh?" Akane said confused.  
  
"I said, Ranma could take a seat behind you," the teacher said a little angrily.  
  
Akane lowered her head blushing. A couple of girls were giggling in the corner and Akane could feel the heat rise to her face. As Ranma walked by they accidentally brushed up against each other. A tingling sensation ran through Akane's body.  
  
'God, what the hell's wrong with me! Get a grip girl!' she reprimanded herself.  
  
Ranma was also finding himself in a similar situation. However, the moment's touch sent a feeling of warmth and comfort. Ranma sighed.  
  
'I was almost with her forever. I can't ruin that chance here,' Ranma thought sadly.  
  
That was when Akane remembered Ranma's bag. She slowly turned around and looked at him shyly.  
  
"Um, here's you bag. You sort of left it outside when you were fighting Kuno." Akane said softly.  
  
"Uh, thanks a lot," Ranma said giving Akane a large smile.  
  
That was when Ranma remembered the rose in his hand and without even thinking handed it to her.  
  
"Uh, here you go." Ranma stuttered out.  
  
Akane's heart fluttered at Ranma's smile. She quickly turned around, her face beet red. She heard her friends giggling and she turned and glared at them only to make them laugh harder. She sighed and turned to her studies, trying desperately to study. She found it to be impossible. The rose lay on top of her books.  
  
*****  
  
As soon as school ended Ranma walked out of the school. He heard many girls sigh as he walked past them. He just ignored them and kept on moving. He had never really liked having all kinds of girls all over him despite what others might say. That was when he noticed the two Tendo sisters near him. He didn't really feel like eavesdropping but couldn't help himself. He attuned his senses to everything around him and silently listened in on Nabiki and Akane.  
  
"So what's he like Akane?" Nabiki asked as quietly as she could.  
  
"How should I know!" Akane said a bit louder then she intended.  
  
She looked up at Ranma to see if had heard and when he made no indication that he had she continued.  
  
"Well, he's really nice, different too. I don't know. I bet he's a pervert though." Akane said not very convincingly.  
  
"Akane, not all guys are perverts. Just the ones at school," Nabiki said.  
  
"Well, I've yet to meet one," Akane responded.  
  
"Yeah yeah, well it looks like you have the best chance with him," Nabiki said with a smirk.  
  
"Why would I want to go out with him, even if he is handsome, and strong, and nice." Akane started, and then blushed bright red.  
  
"Akane, he's been here for one day and everyone's talking about him! The guys are jealous out of their minds and the girls are all falling head over heels for him!" Nabiki stated, sounding more like a schoolgirl then the usually reserved sarcastic tone she used.  
  
"Present company as well?" Akane asked.  
  
"Of course! And of course you've got him already! I mean, did you see how he was looking at you when he took the rose from Kuno!" Nabiki said.  
  
"Probably just staring at my chest," Akane said, again unconvincingly.  
  
"Whatever you say," Nabiki said with a shrug.  
  
Ranma stopped listening after that and walked on ahead and at Tofu's clinic went in. Of course it was at that moment, the sprinkler system decided to turn on, in Ranma's face. He felt the familiar change take over his body and rushed into the clinic. He hoped no one had seen him. He never noticed the quiet Gosunkugi taping the entire incident then quietly running away laughing to himself. Ranma was walking around looking for a towel when he ran into Tofu. Tofu looked at Ranma-chan and looked at him funny.  
  
"Who might you be?" Tofu asked with a questioning look.  
  
"Uh, sorry about this. It's me, Ranma Saotome," Ranma said quietly, tugging on his pigtail.  
  
Tofu raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Jusenkyo curse," Ranma said quickly.  
  
Tofu's eyes brightened and he walked into the kitchen and started to heat up some water.  
  
"So is this your curse or your original form?" Tofu asked.  
  
"My cursed form," Ranma said, not really thinking of it as too much of curse anymore.  
  
Tofu heard the lack of caring in his voice and smiled. He brought in the hot water and gave it to Ranma who promptly poured its contents over his head changing himself back.  
  
"So, it looks like your quite a bit more interesting then I originally thought!" Tofu said with a smile.  
  
"You wouldn't believe half of it. I've been through much more then you can even imagine," Ranma said with a sigh.  
  
Tofu frowned slightly when he saw Ranma relax his face. He noticed lines of stress that wasn't there before and a look of extreme tiredness. Ranma was definitely not a normal kid.  
  
"Try me," Tofu said wanting to know more of his new resident.  
  
". Half the stuff I've been though you wouldn't believe," Ranma said with a tired look.  
  
Tofu watched as Ranma quickly fell asleep. He covered him up in a blanket and walked away to tend to his other patients.  
  
'I hope things get better for him. Hmm. wonder if he's met Akane, she's about the same age as him.' Tofu thought suddenly to himself.  
  
*****  
  
Akane sneezed while punching a dummy bag, throwing off her aim, causing her to slip to the side. She ended up rolling her foot slightly and let out a small cry of pain. She grabbed her ankle and held it tightly. She tired to get up but the pain made her sit down again.  
  
"Kasumi! Could you come here for a second?" Akane called out.  
  
"What is it Akane?" Kasumi yelled back when she spotted Akane on the ground.  
  
"Oh my! What did you do?" Kasumi asked worriedly.  
  
"I think I sprained my ankle," Akane said gritting her teeth.  
  
"I'll Dr. Tofu right away!" Kasumi said when Akane stopped her.  
  
"Err, tell Nabiki to call her. umm. could you help me get into the house?" Akane said suddenly.  
  
"Of course. Nabiki! Call Dr. Tofu for me could you! Akane's sprained her ankle," Kasumi called out when Soun burst outside.  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER?!" Soun yelled.  
  
"It's alright father. Help me carry her inside," Kasumi said gently.  
  
"Why of course! Are you ok Akane?" Soun asked extremely worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine dad, I just need to see Dr. Tofu," Akane said.  
  
"I called him, he's sending Ranma over to pick Akane up!" Nabiki said with a smirk.  
  
Akane's face turned bright red upon hearing that. Kasumi saw her face and smiled. Soun, completely oblivious, just carried Akane into the house the rest of the way and set her on the couch. Moment later the doorbell rang. Akane tried to keep her face cool by sitting next to the fan.  
  
'What's wrong with me! I don't even know him! I can't like him.' Akane said to herself.  
  
That was of course when Ranma entered the living room and said something that made Akane blush even more.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma was sleeping when he heard the phone ring. He looked up and quickly got it, as Tofu had been working with another patient.  
  
"Hello, Tofu clinic. This is Ranma speaking," Ranma said.  
  
"Hi Ranma, my name's Nabiki T-" Nabiki started.  
  
"Hey Nabiki, what's up?" Ranma said, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to not know her yet.  
  
"Uh, not much." Nabiki said with her eyebrow raised. "I mean we have a little problem that requires Dr. Tofu's assistance." Nabiki added quickly, wondering why Ranma was acting so familiar with her.  
  
"Can you wait just a minute? He's a little busy right no-" Ranma started when he got off the phone suddenly.  
  
Ranma gave the phone to Tofu who had tapped his shoulder and asked for the phone with a smile. Ranma had handed it over and went back to sit down. Moments later Tofu looked up and put the phone down.  
  
"It seems Akane's sprained her ankle. If it's ok, can you go pick her up? Just make sure she gets here safely. I can't go right now cause I have to tend to my other patients," Tofu asked.  
  
"Not a problem. Nothing will happen to her," Ranma said, with a little too much conviction.  
  
Tofu raised his eyebrow but said nothing. Ranma ran out the door and vanished over the roof. Tofu looked out and shook his head. He turned and went back to his patients when he realized Ranma didn't know where the Tendo's lived. He shook his head again. Of course, Tofu didn't realize that Ranma was quite familiar with where the Tendo dojo was. In fact he was there moments after Nabiki had gotten off the phone. He walked up the door and knocked. Kasumi went and got the door and asked Ranma to come in. Kasumi looked him over and smiled.  
  
'So this is the boy that has managed to make Akane blush. Not that he wouldn't be able to.' Kasumi said admiring Ranma's physique.  
  
"Um, I'm here to get Akane." Ranma said tugging his pigtail.  
  
'Shy too.' Kasumi thought with a smirk.  
  
They walked into the living room when Kasumi asked a question.  
  
"Um, I didn't see a car anywhere. How are you going to get Akane to the clinic? And how on earth did you get here so quickly?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Huh? I ran here. I guess I'll carry her," Ranma said with a straight face.  
  
Of course Akane, hearing this blushed bright red and looked down. Ranma saw her but didn't notice the blush so he didn't suspect anything. Of course Ranma's suggestion got Akane thinking, and not in a good way.  
  
'He's probably just a pervert trying to feel me up! Argh! I can't believe I thought he was any different!' Akane yelled at herself when she found herself being picked up.  
  
"Hey! Put me down!" Akane yelled panicking.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it! I'm just going to carry you so you don't put any pressure on your foot! Besides we'll get there faster this way," Ranma said, making sure not to touch her anywhere that she might object to.  
  
As Akane sat there in Ranma's arms she felt a feeling of incredible warmth overcome her body. As she sat there a feeling of absolute security enveloped her. It was just like the feeling she got when she watched the sunset. Akane unconsciously found herself leaning into Ranma's body. Ranma felt this and held a little tighter. Nabiki raised her eyebrow but said nothing. Kasumi also noticed it, but she just smiled. Soun, completely oblivious told Ranma to take care of Akane and to get her to Tofu's quickly.  
  
"I assure you Tendo-san, I will make sure nothing happens to Akane, if my life depends on it," Ranma said, not really knowing why he added the last part.  
  
Everyone heard the feeling put into the last part and wondered at it, especially Akane. However, she remained silent, enjoying the feeling she was getting, when she quickly scolded herself.  
  
'What's going on? Why do I feel so. so safe here,' Akane thought feeling a little sleepy all of a sudden.  
  
Ranma bid everyone a good bye and ran out the door. He immediately jumped onto the roof. Soun noticed this and looked at where Ranma had been.  
  
'I think I can trust this boy. Wonder who he is,' Soun thought silently.  
  
As Ranma ran he looked down at Akane who had fallen asleep in his arms. He unconsciously held her closer and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you, Akane Tendo."  
  
*****  
  
Akane found her eyes drooping as Ranma held her in the living room. She wasn't even embarrassed. She didn't feel an ounce of fear in being near him, only an overwhelming feeling of warmth and comfort. She had always found herself get drowsy during the sunset, and this was no different. Suddenly she was lying on the roof of her house. The sun was starting to set. She felt something underneath her head move so she looked up. It was Ranma. She blushed bright red when she saw him.  
  
'What am I doing here? And why am I lying on Ranma's stomach?' Akane thought furiously, although she had no intention of moving, not that she would tell anyone.  
  
That was when a beautiful red hue stretched across the sky, followed by a series of vibrant colors. A warm breeze blew by. Akane looked up when she noticed there wasn't any pain in her ankle anymore. She turned it around wondering what had happened when Ranma got up, holding Akane close to him. She blushed furiously when he turned her around and stared at her eyes. She found herself drowning in his eyes. She saw Ranma's lips move. It was only a moment later when the words reached her ears.  
  
"I love you, Akane Tendo."  
  
That was when everything faded. She jumped up and looked around only to come face to face with Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Well, looks like our sleeping beauty's woken up," Tofu said cheerfully.  
  
Ranma just watched her from a seat a little ways away. Akane saw him and quickly turned away blushing furiously remembering the dream. The dream. It had seemed so real. Akane thought about it and the more she thought the more she found the dream to be more like a memory, a long forgotten memory. She shook her head, putting the thought to the back of her mind. Tofu finished looking at Akane's ankle.  
  
"Well it's just a small sprain. I fixed it up so it should be good as new by tomorrow. However, since it's so late I suggest you just get some sleep here. Although I don't know how much sleep you'll get. You've already slept for a couple of hours. You must have been tired. I already asked Ranma to get your stuff and tell your family. They're upstairs in his room. He's graciously offered it up," Tofu said with a slight smirk.  
  
Ranma, not hearing the last part just sat obliviously, reading a book on shiatsu he had found in Tofu's collection. Akane blushed, but found herself smiling. Tofu saw this and smiled back.  
  
'Looks like I was right. Wonder where they met.' Tofu thought silently.  
  
Tofu got up and walked past Ranma and patted him on the shoulder. Ranma looked up then at Akane. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for moment before both of them looked away.  
  
"Um, do you need any help getting upstairs?" Ranma offered tugging at his pigtail.  
  
Without even thinking she said yes. Akane blushed thinking about her dream again, and the way Ranma had held her before. She kind of hoped that Ranma would pick her up again. Ranma took up the invitation and picked her up into his arms, like he had done before and carried her upstairs, passing Tofu on the way up. Tofu just smiled and walked down.  
  
'Looks like a married couple.' Tofu thought with a smirk.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, that was longer then I intended it to be. I hope you enjoyed it! Quite waffy, ne? Well, I bet you just can't wait to see what happens when Akane gets into Ranma's room. ^-^ HEY! NOTHING LIKE THAT! Anyways. I hope you liked my story so far! R&R! Oh yeah. is there anyone out there that might want to proofread my fics? If you do, just e-mail me at jingoro24@hotmail.com. Thanks a bunch! 


	4. Memories

Chapter Four: Memories  
  
Ranma opened the door quietly. Akane had already fallen asleep. He quietly set her down on his bed and covered her up with the blankets. He sat down in his chair and picked up the book he had been reading. It was a part of a collection of books on shiatsu techniques. Many of them proved to be extremely useful and Ranma could already see where they could be used, both in help and in combat. Ranma looked up from the book and looked at Akane's face. He thought back to the many times he had done this before, just sitting down next to Akane and watching her sleep. Ranma smiled. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.  
  
It was his first chance to really think about what had all happened to him in the past few days. He wondered what everyone else was doing. Ryoga was probably lost somewhere. Ranma smiled at that thought. Ukyo was probably living a much happier life without him in it. His smiled weakened at the thought of losing his best friend. She really was important to him, just not to the extent that Akane was. Then there were the Amazons. They had caused the majority of his problems in the past and this one was no different, except this time Ranma couldn't do anything about it. They had flipped his world upside down leaving him stranded in the past in a world unknown to the one he had been living in.  
  
He had no family anymore either. That thought brought Ranma to a halt. He slumped forward and looked down. Tears breached the edges of his eye but he did nothing to stop them as they slowly slipped down his face. Each drop fell slowly splashing away into nothing as they hit the ground. Ranma thought back to the moment he had made peace with his mother finally. They had gone off, just the two of them, and had one of the best days Ranma could remember. They had gone out to eat and just caught up on each other's lives. Ranma remembered the feeling of joy he had had just being with his mom. Then there was the old man. Ranma shook his head. His father. He had taught Ranma everything he had known making him what he was today. Ranma curled his hand into a fist and placed it at his heart, tears still falling. Ranma resolved to visit his parent's graves as soon as he could.  
  
That was when he heard Akane whisper in her sleep. Ranma smiled silently. Had he heard what she had been whispering about, Ranma probably would have been much more interested.  
  
*****  
  
Akane had fallen asleep in Ranma's arms again. Whenever she had been near him she had felt such a feeling of comfort that she had just curled up to his chest and fallen asleep. She couldn't even explain what was going on in her. It was as soon as she had fallen asleep that she had found herself back at her house. She looked around curiously wondering why she was here when she realized something.  
  
'Must be a dream,' Akane thought in her semi-conscious state.  
  
She walked around when she heard a lot of noise from outside her house. She rushed out only to find two blurs charging at each other. She watched in fascination as she slowly realized the form of the two blurs.  
  
'A panda? Well, at least I know it's a dream.' Akane thought when she saw the other fighter, or at least part of.  
  
She noticed the bright red shirt and the dark black pants, then the ponytail whipping around the head as the body turned, avoiding a kick.  
  
'That can't be.' Akane thought when the fighting abruptly stopped as a sweet voice from inside called out to them.  
  
"Time for breakfast!" Kasumi called out.  
  
Akane stared as she focused in on the person, or rather the boy. Akane gasped. It was Ranma.  
  
'What the hell! Why am I dreaming about him again!' Akane yelled at herself.  
  
That was when the Panda jumped out of the koi pond it had fallen into splashing water all over Ranma. Akane's eyes widened when Ranma started to change. The hair was the fist thing she noticed, a vibrant red color, then, the body shape. Ranma had shrunk and grown. breasts? Akane stared hard as she realized Ranma had suddenly changed into a girl. The last thought that crossed her mind before she bolted awake was something Akane didn't understand.  
  
'Hot water.'  
  
Akane shot up in a daze. She looked around as her vision cleared. That was when she noticed the beginnings of sunlight coming in through the shades. It took her mere seconds more to locate Ranma, who had fallen asleep in his chair. She got out of the bed and approached him to cover him with the blanket when she noticed the marks on Ranma's face. There were streaks on Ranma's face, indicating a stream of tears.  
  
'He. he cried himself to sleep?' Akane thought.  
  
A sharp pain entered her heart as she silently thought of what could possibly make him cry. That was of course when Ranma decided it was a good time to wake up himself. He opened his eyes slowly and found himself gazing straight into Akane's.  
  
"Kawaii." Ranma muttered under his breath.  
  
Akane blushed brightly but didn't move. She wasn't sure why but the look Ranma had given her had frozen her solid. It was a look that Akane couldn't really identify. That was of course when Ranma panicked and shot back.  
  
"Ah! Oh, uh. Akane, how you feeling?" Ranma said, trying to recover from the awkward moment.  
  
Akane, broken from her frozen state, blinked, then shot up and stuttered to Ranma.  
  
"Um, I just got up and was just checking on you."  
  
'God, that sounded stupid! Baka!' Akane yelled at herself.  
  
Ranma just stared at her when he noticed a chill on his face. He slowly felt his face when he noticed the traces of his tears. He quickly wiped his face and put up a smile.  
  
"I'm fine! Really I am." Ranma said quickly.  
  
"Fine! You don't have to tell me." Akane said trying to sound angry only to find her voice taking on a tone of sadness.  
  
'What the hell. why am I falling apart just cause he won't tell me something. what's wrong with me?'  
  
Akane just turned around and walked out the door. Ranma just sat down and stared at the ground.  
  
"You wouldn't understand. you couldn't understand." Ranma whispered sadly.  
  
*****  
  
Akane walked downstairs with a slight limp. The pain was mostly gone but she wanted to make sure that it healed completely before applying any pressure to the sprain. She passed Dr. Tofu, who said hi, without even acknowledging his presence. Dr. Tofu looked at her, and then shrugged his shoulders.  
  
'Wonder what's wrong with her.' he thought.  
  
Dr. Tofu walked into Ranma's room to see if Ranma knew what was wrong only to find himself looking at one of the most depressing expressions he had seen in a long time. Dr. Tofu looked closer at Ranma's face noting the lines of stress and the empty look in Ranma's eyes. He also noticed the fading lines of tear streaks.  
  
'He looks like he just lost something important.' Tofu said trying to analyze the situation so he could handle it with the most efficiency.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" Tofu asked gently.  
  
Ranma looked up and faster then Tofu could blink his face completely changed, a cheery mask placed over the depression.  
  
"I'm fine doc. Nothing's wrong with me. Seems like Akane's doing better too!" Ranma said almost too cheerfully.  
  
"I see. Ranma, if there's anything you feel like you want to get off your chest you can tell me. I won't tell anyone else, completely confidential. I just want to be there for you," Tofu said, trying to get something out of Ranma.  
  
". Thanks. maybe. maybe later." Ranma said sincerely.  
  
Ranma got up out of his seat then walked into the bathroom and washed his face quickly, finally getting rid of the tear streaks. He came out and walked downstairs, only to find Akane trying to cook something. Ranma froze. When Akane noticed Ranma she waved at him.  
  
"Come down for breakfast Ranma! I'm making something to give my thanks to Dr. Tofu," Akane said happily, a sudden change from before.  
  
"Err. su-re." Ranma said slowly.  
  
"Oh? What's this? Akane, you shouldn't have," Dr. Tofu said as he met up with everyone else in the kitchen.  
  
"Most definitely shouldn't have." Ranma muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Akane said glaring at Ranma now.  
  
'Shit, she's still pissed about me blowing her off like that.' Ranma sighed.  
  
"Um, just that I can't wait," Ranma said, extremely unconvincingly.  
  
Akane turned around without another word and concentrated on her cooking. Ranma noticed that she was making a foreign dish with eggs and ham.  
  
'Must be an omelet. she always liked omelets.' Ranma thought thoughtfully.  
  
That was when Ranma noticed Akane grabbing the baking soda.  
  
"Err, Akane. you should probably use the salt, not the baking soda." Ranma said weakly.  
  
"What are you talking about? I know what I'm doing. Just go sit over there," Akane said without looking up.  
  
'Still as stubborn as always. Let's see if I can word this right.'  
  
"Are you sure? I'll get all the ingredients for you so you don't have to move around so much on that tender leg," Ranma said hopefully.  
  
"Uh, ok, I guess." Akane said, not noticing Ranma huge sigh of relief.  
  
Ranma quickly got together all the ingredients for an omelet and set them near Akane, then took anything that didn't belong far, far away. Ranma looked at Akane and was glad that she was using the right ingredients at least. He walked away and sat down on a chair. Tofu came down and sat next to him. Ranma leaned over and whispered in Tofu's ear.  
  
"Don't eat too much, just enough to satisfy her. If you do, you'll end up with a stomach ache that'll last that will for a while." Ranma said to Tofu's questioning stares. "Trust me, you won't regret it."  
  
Tofu just looked at Ranma, and then shrugged his shoulders. Moments later Akane came out of the kitchen carrying two plates with omelets on them.  
  
'At least I hope they're omelets.' Ranma thought hopefully.  
  
Tofu took a fork and looked over at Ranma one more time then dug in. Ranma watched Tofu, and when nothing immediate happened, Ranma slowly took a bite with his fork. He played with the omelet in his mouth as the flavor slowly sunk in. When Ranma didn't start to feel sick he slowly swallowed the omelet. Then Ranma sat still, contemplating. Akane just watched with anticipation in her eyes. Ranma looked over and gave her smile.  
  
"That was good Akane."  
  
"Really! Thanks!" Akane yelled.  
  
Ranma slowly took another bite. Ranma watched as Tofu ate, much slower now though. Ranma decided that after five bites, he was finished and told everyone so. Tofu quickly followed saying he had to get to work soon. They both got up and started on their own ways leaving Akane to bask in her work. She took one bite and sat there. She slowly swallowed and picked up the two plates and sent the leftovers into the trash.  
  
'Well. he did try it. and he did get up to five bites.' Akane thought silently, trying to keep her own frustration down.  
  
Akane sat down on one of the chairs and sighed. It had been another failure, albeit a smaller one this time around. Akane sighed again. She got up and went in search of her belongings and started to pack them up.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma went straight out and breathed in large deep breaths of the fresh air, and then he quickly sought out a lot of water and drank it all in one gulp. He sat down and sighed. It hadn't been THAT bad. Ranma lay down and stared at the sky when he jumped up. He had school today. He raced back into the house and stared at the clock. There was still an hour before school started. Ranma sat back down. He saw Tofu take one large gulp of water and run off to tend to his first patients. Ranma laughed silently.  
  
'I need to teach her how to cook again. This won't be any fun,' Ranma thought, thinking back to the first time he had helped Akane make a decent meal.  
  
A small laugh escaped his mouth thinking back on it. He was staring off into space with a smile on his face when Akane looked right in his eyes.  
  
"Ah!" Ranma yelled jumping back.  
  
"Uh, didn't mean to startle you." Akane said, not really meaning it.  
  
'Shit. she's still pissed.' Ranma thought.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm all set so I'll just be heading home now."  
  
"Uh, wait for me to get my stuff," Ranma said quickly.  
  
"Err. o.k." Akane said, slightly taken aback.  
  
"Be back in a sec," Ranma yelled, running upstairs to get his stuff.  
  
Akane just stood there and stared. Ranma had showed up from nowhere, and then just as suddenly, taken the spot in Akane's life that had always been empty. Akane held her hand to her heart. She had always felt so. so alone before, even among her friends and family. Then Ranma had come and suddenly the loneliness was gone. It hadn't even been a gradual fading. The feeling had just disappeared. Akane was scared. She didn't know what was happening and she didn't like to loose control, and that was what was happening. The thing was, whenever she had tried to just forget about Ranma and go on she had felt a wave of sadness flood over her. This was all happening in two days. Just two days since she had met Ranma in front of the school. She had already fallen asleep in his arms a couple times. Akane found a mirror and just stared at herself. A scared look was on her face, but she wasn't scared of Ranma, it was more the feelings she had and that was only because she didn't understand them. Akane looked down and sighed, a sad look covering her face, only to find herself face to face with Ranma, who was staring up at her.  
  
"AH!" Akane yelled backing off.  
  
Ranma just looked at her for a moment then turned around and headed out the door. Then, out of nowhere, threw a random one liner over his shoulder.  
  
"You know, you should smile more often. You're really cute when you smile," Ranma said without even looking back.  
  
Akane could feel herself blush and looked down.  
  
'Why does he get to me like this? Why!?' Akane thought.  
  
She slowly followed Ranma. The two of them headed to the Tendo dojo. As they walked Ranma sensed the distance between the two become greater and greater. Ranma tried to slow down a little but it seemed as if Akane just slowed down as well. Ranma sighed and looked forward. It was not going as he had hoped it would. Akane was just afraid of him now. Ranma sighed again then put a mask of cheerfulness on his face and turned around.  
  
"Hey Akane, I forgot that I need to do something at school in the morning so I'm gonna go ahead, ok? I'll, uh, see ya later." Ranma said, and with that ran off towards the school.  
  
Akane just looked at him and watched him when a truck drove by splashing water straight at Ranma.  
  
"Ranma! Watch out!" Akane yelled out.  
  
Ranma just watched, as the water seemed to cascade over his body in slow motion. The thought of raising his arms in defense went through his mind but was disregarded. He turned back and looked at Akane, a sad expression covering his face. Akane gasped as she saw the pain in the eyes. That was when the water hit. She couldn't see Ranma for a moment when a bright red color came through the water. Akane stared as she saw Ranma's body shrink. Then the water was on the ground. Akane just stared when her dream came back to her. She backed away then fell on the ground.  
  
"No way. y-you're a girl?" Akane asked wide-eyed.  
  
Ranma just looked at her with sad eyes. Akane noticed the same pain mirrored in the new girls eyes.  
  
"No, I'm a boy. This." Ranma said pointing to himself, "is my curse."  
  
Ranma took one look at Akane's face and turned around, walking back to Tofu's clinic when Akane yelled out.  
  
"Wait! Don't go!" Akane blurted out.  
  
'Why. why did I dream about this! What's going on!'  
  
"Please, don't go. I-I want to know what's going on." Akane said in a now quiet voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma asked obliviously, drowning in his own thoughts.  
  
'She hates me now. I'll never be able to marry her. Damn this curse!'  
  
"I-I. Who are you?!" Akane suddenly blurted, freeing Ranma from his despair.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma asked surprised.  
  
"I-I think we should skip school today. I'm not gonna learn anything anyways with everything that's going on. Um, can we talk somewhere alone?" Akane asked, surprising herself.  
  
Ranma just stared at her dumbfounded. He nodded his head and followed Akane as she started to walk in another direction. Ranma quickly realized that they were heading to the park.  
  
'What. what's she thinking?'  
  
'What am I doing!? No, I need to know what's going on.' Akane thought, mentally preparing herself for whatever was going to happen.  
  
They eventually arrived at the park when Ranma called out to Akane and motioned for her to follow him. Now it was Akane who was surprised as Ranma led them to her secret spot.  
  
'H-how did he know about this place. He's only been here for a few days.' Akane thought, trying to organize the multitude of thoughts bouncing around in her head.  
  
Ranma sat down first and waited for Akane to follow. When she did Ranma lowered his head and sighed. Akane noticed the lines of stress all over Ranma's face.  
  
"Ok. where do you want me to start, Akane?" Ranma asked never looking up.  
  
"Who are you?" Akane asked again.  
  
Ranma looked up finally. When his eyes met up with Akane's eyes he stated talking.  
  
"I really am Ranma Saotome. I am also definitely a male, but I'll get into that later. I'm the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts," Ranma started when Akane interrupted him.  
  
"That's impossible. Our families the only practitioner's of that style," Akane stated.  
  
"No, my father also practiced that style. My father and your father trained under a man by the name of Happosai, the grand master of Anything Goes Martial Arts, but that's beside the point. My claim is valid, whether you believe me or not," Ranma stated firmly.  
  
Akane nodded and motioned for Ranma to continue.  
  
"I guess you want to know about my curse." Ranma said, then continued when he saw Akane's head nod again.  
  
"I was on a training trip in China with my father when we arrived at a place called Jusenkyo. At Jusenkyo are a whole bunch of magical pools that will transform anything that falls into it. The curse isn't permanent mind you. It is activated by cold water and reversed by ho-" Ranma started when Akane finished for him.  
  
"Hot water."  
  
Ranma stopped talking instantly and just stared at Akane. Akane looked up at Ranma with uncertain eyes.  
  
"H-how did you know that." Ranma asked, figuring that she had just guessed.  
  
"I-I don't know. I had a dream about you though." Akane started blushing.  
  
Ranma just stared at her.  
  
"You were at my house for some reason. and you were fighting with someone, I couldn't tell. Well, you managed to get a good hit in and sent your opponent into our koi pond. Well, instead of a man jumping back out, it was a-" Akane started when this time Ranma interrupted.  
  
"A panda." Ranma said with wide eyes.  
  
Akane looked straight into Ranma's eyes. She had stated the last part hoping to lighten the mood. Instead she was even more confused then ever.  
  
"It was a panda wasn't it!" Ranma said loudly.  
  
"Yea it was." Akane said shrinking into herself.  
  
Ranma sat back, new thoughts rushing into his mind.  
  
'Why the hell would she even dream about something like that?'  
  
"Who was the panda then?" Akane asked quietly.  
  
"That. that would be my father. He was also cursed at Jusenkyo with me." Ranma said without much emotion, his thoughts elsewhere.  
  
"I didn't tell you the rest of my dream." Akane said.  
  
Ranma raised his eyebrow at this.  
  
"It ended with you splashing into the water. When you came out you looked exactly like you do now." Akane whispered  
  
"Then. then maybe you know more." Ranma whispered to himself.  
  
"Have you had any other dreams? You know, concerning me?" Ranma blurted out without even thinking about what he had said.  
  
Akane immediately blushed bright red. Ranma clamped his mouth shut as soon as he heard what he had just said.  
  
"Well. actually I've a had a few. but only one other time." Akane said, almost too quietly for Ranma to hear.  
  
"W-what happened?" Ranma asked trying hard not to seem to eager yet miserably failing.  
  
"Well. we were um. up on the roof of my house. You were lying down and I was. resting my head on you. and. the sun was setting. and. um." Akane stuttered blushing brightly.  
  
"And I told you I loved you, didn't I," Ranma said with a look of love in his eye.  
  
Akane looked into his eyes finally and stared at the emotion displayed on Ranma's face.  
  
"How did you know that." Akane asked not really paying attention to what she was saying.  
  
"Because that really happened."  
  
That snapped Akane out of her trance.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Akane yelled.  
  
That was when something snapped inside of Akane's mind. A tidal wave of memories and thoughts rushed into her mind. Akane just sat there as everything came back to her. She almost collapsed onto the ground when Ranma caught her. Ranma looked at her worriedly when she looked up into Ranma's eyes. A small tear cascaded down her cheek.  
  
"You returned to me. you finally returned to me," Akane whispered, tears in her eyes.  
  
Ranma just hugged her tightly.  
  
"I love you, Akane Tendo."  
  
"I love you too, Ranma Saotome."  
  
*****  
  
Off in another plane of existence two Kami's, wearing large cloaks covering their faces, from before watched over Ranma and Akane.  
  
"Man, I owe you. I could never preserve memories like you could," the first Kami said.  
  
"Not a problem, but you do know that we can't get directly involved anymore. It's a shame I couldn't preserve any others. all we can do now is watch," the second Kami answered.  
  
"Yeah. I know. I hope Ranma can get rid of the curse on his body. Thank the Amazons for giving us a chance to intervene when we did. If not it might have been too late for Ranma to get rid of the curse," the first Kami stated.  
  
"Yeah, well it's just the two of us on this end. Ranma will get help. I might not of been able to preserve anyone else's memories but everyone with a strong tie to Ranma should make their way to him somehow. The threads of fate tie them together. Well. except Genma and Nodoka." the second Kami said sadly.  
  
"Yeah. damn. there are too many variables. well, I hope Ranma can figure out what's happening to him soon. Ranma's been borrowing so much power from the curse that he's almost relying on it instead of using his own powers. I had always hoped that Ranma would use his own power but instead he's just relied on the curse leaving his own powers hidden and suppressed. Damn the curse.." the first Kami yelled angrily.  
  
"There's nothing we can do about that right now. What's done is done. Forget about that. All we can do now is hope that Ranma isn't erased," the second Kami said firmly.  
  
"Yeah. yea, you're right," the first Kami said with resignation.  
  
The two got up and chanted a quick spell, and then they both vanished into the void.  
  
Author's Notes: Akane's remembered her past life and everything seems to be going well for Ranma, right? What's this talk about a curse? Is it the curse of Jusenkyo? Nope. but. my lips are sealed! I guess you'll just have to wait to see what's going on. Maybe I'll even explain what the heck everyone's talking bout. or maybe not. 


	5. Explanations

Chapter 5: Explanations  
  
Ranma opened his eyes slowly. He noticed something, or more accurately someone, leaning on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Akane curled up next to him. Both of them were sitting against the wall in Akane's room, a large blanket covering them up. Ranma had snuck into Akane's room soon after they had departed the park. Ranma smiled brightly thinking back to that moment.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She had remembered. She loved him and she was all his. Ranma had been so happy that he had picked Akane up by the waist and through her up into the air, jumping up, catching her and then planting a big kiss on her lips before gently carrying her to he ground. They had just sat together for a while in the park after that. Neither talked. Both of them just leaned into each other, feeling the warmth spread between them. As day became night they slowly made their way to the Tendo residence. Akane entered first while Ranma jumped up onto the roof of the house. About ten minutes later Ranma poked his head down in front of Akane's window. Ranma smiled as he saw Akane buttoning up her nightshirt. Akane saw Ranma and blushed brightly but did nothing to hide Ranma's view. Instead, she smiled mischievously and left the top two buttons unbuttoned. Ranma's eyes widened a bit then he stuck out his tongue. Akane smiled and stuck hers out right back at him. She walked over to the window and opened it up. Ranma immediately kissed her on the lips, upside down. Ranma smirked as he ended the kiss.  
  
"Imagine what your father would say if he saw you right now," he whispered.  
  
"He'd probably be too shocked to say anything," Akane said jokingly.  
  
"Especially if he saw your shirt," Ranma said pointing at Akane's opened shirt.  
  
Akane blushed again. Ranma immediately jumped in and brought her next to him. Akane sat down and looked at him.  
  
"You know, I have so many questions I have to ask you. They're just flying around in my head. but for some reason I can't ask them right now. I just want to be with you right now. Promise we'll talk tomorrow?" Akane asked seriously.  
  
"Promise. I'll tell you everything I know and hopefully we can figure out what's going on but I agree, for now lets just stay together right now. No words, just you and me," Ranma answered.  
  
"Thank you," Akane said smiling.  
  
She curled up next to Ranma. Ranma grabbed the blanket from Akane's bed and covered the two of them up. Akane was soon fast asleep. Ranma continued to stare at Akane for a while longer then he too had fallen asleep.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
He leaned his head over Akane's and closed his eyes again when he heard someone walking outside Akane's door. Ranma just sat there not knowing what to do when he heard the footsteps softly walk down the stairs. As soon as he couldn't hear them any more he gently picked Akane up and set laid her on her bed. He placed the blanket over her and kissed her forehead. He got up and opened the window and jumped onto the roof. He headed on out when he noticed Soun Tendo sitting on the porch, dressed in all black. Never having seen him dressed like that he took a closer look to find him crying. However, it wasn't the overblown waterfalls that Ranma had become accustomed to but instead small tears that slowly trickled down his face like a painful memory. That was when Soun muttered something that made Ranma's heart stop. Ranma stepped back once then slowly sat down on the roof. Unknowingly a small tear formed in his left eye and slowly cascaded down his face.  
  
"Genma. father." Ranma muttered.  
  
Ranma watched as Soun slowly stood up and looked into the house. He listened as Soun began to speak.  
  
"Kasumi, I'll be leaving the house now. Please take care of it today. Tell Akane and Nabiki that I had to. talk to an old friend. I'll. I'll see you later. I hope you have a good day," Soun stated.  
  
"Please, take as long as you wish father. I'll take care of everything," Kasumi responded with care.  
  
Soun looked at Kasumi with appreciative eyes.  
  
"Thank you so much. You make an old man proud," Soun said, tears beginning to fall again.  
  
Soun turned around and placed a black hat on his head. He walked out slowly. A taxi suddenly appeared in front of the Tendo household. Soun entered the car and it drove away. Ranma quickly got up and followed it. He kept up fairly well by cutting through alleys and by running on the roofs of the houses. Soon enough they reached their destination, the Nerima graveyard. Ranma followed Soun closely while staring at all the different gravestones. Finally Soun stopped at a small gravesite. It was very simple. There were two gravestones right next to each other. Ranma couldn't make out the writing from where he was. There were a few flowers scattered around. Ranma watched as Soun went through the ritual of washing the gravestones and praying in front of them. Then Soun pulled out a bottle of sake, very expensive bottle from the looks of it.  
  
'Wonder how he got that.' Ranma thought offhandedly.  
  
Soun poured a little on the gravestone to the left. He then took a small sip himself.  
  
"I wish. I wish I could enjoy this with you Genma. I. I miss you. so much." Soun stuttered quietly.  
  
Small tears ran down Soun's face landing in the puddle of liquid forming at the bottom of the gravestones. He placed the bottle on the ground and sat down. He wiped the tears from his eyes and put on a small smile.  
  
"So what should I tell you this year? Kasumi's grown into a beautiful young woman yet she still stays at the house and takes care of all of us. I'm so blessed to have a daughter like her. Nabiki's just as beautiful but in a different way. She's so outgoing and the way she handles money, truth be told it scares me sometimes! Haha, but you know, the way she is around her family I know that she'll protect us no matter what. I would never get on her bad side though! And then there's Akane. She's just like her mother, fierce and proud yet delicate like a flower. Her martial arts skills let her hide her delicate side much more easily than her mother of course but I don't know. she seems so distant at times. and she's become such a tomboy. Well, I guess that's mostly my fault, teaching her martial arts and all. but she has a talent for it. But, when her mother passed away I. I just couldn't do it anymore. Genma, I can't go on like this much longer. The only reason I stay here now is for my daughter's but they just seem to drift away from me little by little. They don't need me anymore. I. I think I want to join you." Soun started to stutter.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened. He saw a flash of light as Soun pulled out a small knife. In an instant Ranma was there, holding Soun's arm.  
  
"Who are you?!" Soun yelled out in shock. "You're the boy that works for Tofu! Why are you here?"  
  
"You can't kill yourself! You have people that still need you!" Ranma yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about? No one needs me anymore! I don't have anything to live for!" Soun yelled out.  
  
"Don't you want to see your daughters get married? Wouldn't you just love to play with their grandchildren? Don't you want to make sure their lives are happy? If you die now you'll miss all that and you'll never be able to tell your wife or my father when you meet them again!" Ranma shouted without realizing his error.  
  
"What did you say.?" Soun said, his eyes widening.  
  
"Huh.?" Ranma said, confused.  
  
"Whose your father? Why would I know your father?!" Soun yelled.  
  
"I- I can't tell you." Ranma stuttered quickly.  
  
"Why not!" Soun yelled.  
  
"I- I can't tell you why either. Just listen to me. Your daughters would mourn for you for the rest of their lives if you go this way. Trust me, they still need you whether you think so or not! Please, don't throw your life away now," Ranma pleaded.  
  
"Why do you want me to live so badly?" Soun asked, seeing the sincerity in Ranma's eyes.  
  
"Because. I. I never want to see Akane cry."Ranma whispered.  
  
Soun stopped crying and looked at Ranma carefully. He sighed.  
  
"You. you may be right. but. I'm so lonely." Soun started.  
  
Ranma didn't know what to do. He had never seen the man so lost and broken.  
  
"Go home and talk with your daughters. They know more then you might think. And. maybe you can start teaching again. It might give you something to get your mind off of things." Ranma suggested.  
  
Soun looked at Ranma again but with a more calculating look this time. Ranma shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"How do you know so much about me? Your name's Ranma, right? Can't you tell me who you really are?" Soun pleaded.  
  
"I- I'm sorry." Ranma stuttered softly.  
  
Soun saw the look in Ranma's eyes then smiled. He stood up and stretched his arms.  
  
"You know boy, why don't you join me for breakfast? My daughter Kasumi is an excellent cook," Soun asked cordially.  
  
"Yeah. I would be glad to," Ranma answered back, understanding the full meaning of the offer.  
  
The two of them stood up and began walking when Ranma stopped.  
  
"What's the matter boy?" Soun asked.  
  
"Crap, I forgot that I needed to do something." Ranma began while turning around when Soun put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Go do what you need to do. My daughters are all probably waiting for me anyways," Soun said happily.  
  
Ranma smiled and nodded his head. He watched Soun walk out. When he could no longer see Soun anymore he turned around and walked up to his parents gravestones. He sat down and looked at them. Neither had anything on the stone except for their names and the dates of their birth and death. Ranma placed his hand on his mother's grave first and traced over the name. Nodoka Saotome. He had only just begun to get to know her when she had been ripped from his life for the second time, only this time it was truly permanent. He swallowed the tears forming at his eyes. He slowly moved over to his father's gravestone and traced over his father's name, much like he had done with his mother's. Genma Saotome. The man who had raised him, cared for him, taught him everything he knew and more. Ranma smiled remembering all the things they had done together. While not the activities most fathers did with their son's, they had been equally precious in Ranma's eyes. Thinking back, there were only a few distinct problems he had had with his father. It didn't really matter anymore though. The damn baka oyaji was gone. The tears he had held back were beginning to form again. He quickly wiped his eyes.  
  
'Wouldn't want him to think I've gone and become a crybaby,' Ranma thought to himself.  
  
"Right?!" Ranma suddenly shouted.  
  
He just stood up and listened to his voice echo through the graveyard. Luckily for Ranma no one else was anywhere near him to become annoyed. He suddenly slumped his shoulders and sighed.  
  
"Sorry for causing you two so much trouble. I- I don't know how I can make it up or if I even can but I'll make sure to make you proud of me. I'll bring Akane here. At that time I promise that we'll be married. I wish you could see our wedding mom. You were so happy that day. I- I guess I'll be leaving now. but I promise to come back, real soon!" Ranma said, unsure of how to say goodbye.  
  
Ranma turned around and walked out of the graveyard just barely able to contain the tears from falling from his eyes. As he exited the graveyard he approached the nearest pole and punched it as hard as he could. As he left the pole stay standing, only slightly shorter, a chunk of it laying a ways away from it.  
  
*****  
  
Akane slowly opened her eyes, sitting up in her bed. She looked around and sighed a sigh of relief. All the memories that had flooded her mind the night before were finally starting to settle into something she could recognize. She had lived out another life, another existence. Her old life was gone, yet her new life suited her just fine. She felt just as ease here as she had before. She lay back down and wondered what just how much had changed.  
  
"Well, no one seemed to know who Ranma was when he first came here to help me with my ankle. I wonder what happened." Akane said to herself when she heard a knock on her window.  
  
Akane looked out and saw Ranma hanging upside down with a solemn expression on his face. Akane looked at him worriedly as Ranma let himself in.  
  
"What's wrong?" Akane asked quickly.  
  
"Nothing really. well, not anymore. actually I'm not sure." Ranma rambled off.  
  
"What?" Akane asked becoming confused.  
  
"Uh. here let me start from the beginning. You said you had some questions? Well, I'm sure by now you've realized that we aren't in the world we were before. In fact our entire lives have been changed," Ranma started.  
  
"Yeah, I figured that out but what I want to know is how did we get here?" Akane asked.  
  
Ranma spent the next thirty minutes and summarized what he knew to her. He talked about the Kami's and what had happened after he had disappeared with Shampoo. He told her about what he had seen through the Kami's mirror including the current lives of all their "friends". Finally he told her about why everything was the way it was. He told her everything he could think of without holding anything back. When he finished Akane was in tears.  
  
"Akane, we're here in this world where nothing's the same anymore. I don't have a family. Actually, I shouldn't even exist. I think we're the only ones that remember anything about our previous lives. All we can do now is move on. What happens from there is up to us. All I know is that I want to be with you forever," Ranma said.  
  
Akane just looked at him with a smile on her face.  
  
"I want to be with you forever too," Akane responded.  
  
"Well, you should probably head on down. I'm sure your sisters are wondering what you're doing, and your father should be back soon. man. walking all the way back." Ranma muttered while slipping out of the room before Akane could ask where Soun had been.  
  
'For that matter, where were you in the morning?' Akane silently thought to herself.  
  
She got out of her room and quickly washed up and dressed for the day. Being the weekend she put on a pair of jeans she had and a red t-shirt. She walked downstairs and said hi to her sister. Nabiki raised her eyebrows when she saw Akane come down. There was something different about her, something very different. First off the confidence that Akane let off as she walked was completely different from the usual arrogance that usually came from her. Also the little bounce in her step confused Nabiki to no end. It had been a very long time she had seen Akane do anything like that. Nabiki, however, came a conclusion, or more like formed a question that she felt would answer Akane's behavior. Nabiki, a token to herself, formed a very good question.  
  
'Wonder what happened at Tofu's. Must have something to do with Ranma.' Nabiki thought to herself.  
  
Of course it wasn't answerable yet so she put it to the back of her mind and continued her previous action. Sitting down and reading her book. As Akane was about to sit down the doorbell rang. Akane jumped up and ran to get the door.  
  
"I got it!" Akane yelled back.  
  
Soun entered the house just as Akane got there. Akane stared at him.  
  
"Where did you go?" Akane asked, curious as to why he was dressed in all black.  
  
"Oh, I had to run some errands in the morning," Soun said nervously.  
  
He had never told Akane or Nabiki about the Saotomes and there was no need for them to know now.  
  
"Then why are you dressed all in black?" Akane asked, starting to feel a little strange, like she should know something.  
  
"Huh? Err. no reason." Soun started when Kasumi innocently interrupted.  
  
"Oh, father went to visit an old friend of his," Kasumi said cryptically.  
  
'Father doesn't deserve to have to keep everything to himself. We should have noticed it earlier but I think.' Kasumi thought to herself when Akane yelled out.  
  
"Who did you visit? Was it at a graveyard?" Akane asked suddenly mortified.  
  
Nabiki glanced over at Akane wondering why she was getting so upset. Kasumi also looked at Akane worried that maybe she shouldn't have said that. Soun just stared at her in surprise.  
  
"I- I did go to the graveyard," Soun finally said after a few moments of silence.  
  
"W-who. did you visit?" Akane asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"It was an old friend of mine. His name was Genma." Soun said when he saw a tear fall from Akane's eye.  
  
Akane just crumpled to the ground.  
  
'That would explain that expression on Ranma's face.' Akane thought to herself.  
  
She quickly wiped her eyes, jumped up and ran out the door. Everyone look after her.  
  
"Where are you going?" all of them asked at once.  
  
"I need to talk to someone right now!" Akane yelled and ran off before anyone could ask anything else.  
  
The Tendo family just stood there and stared. Suddenly Kasumi turned around and walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"If anyone wants any breakfast it will be on the table," Kasumi said sweetly.  
  
The remaining two broke out of their reverie and followed. They would ask Akane later, but first they would eat. It was a shame that everyone had pretty much lost their appetite.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile Ranma had returned to Tofu's and was busy explaining where he had been all night.  
  
"I was just out for a while and I met a friend so I stayed there for the night," Ranma said, not really lying.  
  
Tofu just stared at him then laughed.  
  
"It's ok Ranma, I'm not mad. As long as you help me out in the day I don't mind what you do, as long as you stay out of trouble," Tofu said with a smile.  
  
Ranma let out a sigh of relief. He had been worried that Tofu might have been mad. Ranma smiled. This was why he had picked Tofu to live with.  
  
"Hurry up and wash up. You can start by helping me out with some of my patients and you can learn some stuff along the way," Tofu said.  
  
Ranma quickly nodded his head and ran up the stairs. He quickly washed up and went into his room. He didn't have any clothes so Tofu had lent Ranma some of his own. They were about the same build so it had worked out fine. Ranma put on a pair of loose jeans and a white t-shirt. He stretched out a little and looked in the mirror that hung on the bathroom door.  
  
"Not too shabby Ranma Saotome," he said to himself.  
  
He laughed and was about to walk down stairs when he noticed someone laughing at the bottom of the stairs. Immediately embarrassed he ran down to see who it was. Akane was bent over clutching her stomach laughing. Ranma turned bright red but smiled.  
  
"W-what were you doing?" Akane said through gasps of air.  
  
"N-nothing." Ranma quickly responded.  
  
"Man, I didn't mean to laugh. I was here to comfort you and I find you laughing and." Akane started when her eyes began to water even as she laughed.  
  
"I didn't know that today was the day." Akane started her laughter gone now.  
  
"Hush," Ranma said placing his fingers on Akane's lips. "I didn't know until today either. Don't worry about it. It's ok," Ranma said quietly.  
  
Ranma quickly embraced Akane who hugged him back. Of course that was when Tofu walked in on them.  
  
"Oh my," Tofu said, slightly startled.  
  
The three of them stood there unsure of what to say. Akane quickly gathered herself and bowed.  
  
"H-hello Dr. Tofu," Akane stuttered, still embarrassed.  
  
"Uh, hello Akane. I didn't realize you and Ranma were so. familiar with each other," Tofu said, regaining his composure.  
  
"Actually, we've known each other for a very long time," Ranma suddenly said, not really sure why.  
  
"Really? How did you two meet?" Tofu asked, becoming confused.  
  
"Uh. that's our little secret," Ranma answered.  
  
"Well, ok, it's not really my business anyways. Does your father know about this Akane?" Tofu asked suddenly.  
  
"Uh. no. not yet. Actually we'll probably tell him soon," Akane said, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Well, ok I guess. Um, I don't really have the right to say anything but are you two." Tofu asked suddenly.  
  
Ranma immediately understood what Tofu was asking and turned bright red. He quickly nodded his head. Akane saw Ranma's reaction and followed suit. Tofu smiled. If the two were still this shy then that must mean that the two were still virgins.  
  
"Well, I wish you two the best," Tofu said placing his hands on their shoulders.  
  
Ranma and Akane looked up at Tofu with a smile when they noticed something. Tofu's glasses had fogged over and he had a huge grin on his face. They quickly spun around and saw Kasumi standing at the doorway holding a book in her left arm. Ranma and Akane looked at each other and burst out laughing. The exact same scene had occurred before.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ranma hugged Akane to him. Earlier in the day Ranma and Akane had gotten into a fight. Akane had run away but she ended up tripping over her own feet in her anger spraining her ankle badly. Ranma had carried her to Tofu's in a flash. After Tofu had left, the two had made up and in the close proximity Ranma had given Akane an awkward hug. It had been at that moment that Tofu had walked in on them. Silence had pervaded when Tofu finally broke the silence with a smile.  
  
"It's about time," Tofu had said with a laugh.  
  
He had put his hand on their shoulders and told them both that he wished them the best. It had been at that moment that Kasumi had walked in as well.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Oh my. So this is where you went Akane. Hello Ranma. Dr. Tofu, I just wanted to return this book," Kasumi said happily.  
  
Ranma and Akane quickly walked out before Tofu could say anything. As the two exited Akane lightly pushed Kasumi towards Tofu who was just standing there. Kasumi started forward when she tripped over her dress. Tofu immediately broke out of his trance and leapt forward to catch her. Akane and Ranma smiled as they left.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kasumi had walked in when suddenly she had tripped over her own dress. Tofu had jumped to catch her causing the two of them to stare at each other. Tofu, for the first time in his life, held Kasumi without losing control. The two of them had blushed brightly before Tofu had carried Kasumi to the bed in the clinic.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Akane looked at Ranma and smiled.  
  
"Just thought I'd give them a little push in the right direction."  
  
Ranma laughed. The two walked to the Tendo dojo hand in hand while Tofu, for the first time in his life, held Kasumi without losing his control.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I finally revised this chapter. I hope it's much better than what it was. I was really busy for a while but I should be able to write more often now. Next time Ranma is formally introduced to Soun. The differences in Ranma's two lives start to become more prevalent as more and more people are reintroduced into Ranma's life. 


	6. Declarations and Old, I Mean, New Friend...

Chapter 6: Declarations and Old, I Mean, New Friends  
  
Deep in the jungle a lone boy walked around aimlessly. He carried with him a large red umbrella. Around his head was a bandana, yellow with black polka dots. He suddenly stopped and looked around. Nothing but trees met his gaze. He screamed in frustration. He sighed, sat down and took out his map, which he held upside down.  
  
"Ok, so if I go north," the boy said while pointing south, "I'll be able to reach the nearest town which is. Nerima?"  
  
The boy looked at the map again then shrugged his shoulders. He got up again but instead of walking he lifted his index finger.  
  
"Bakusai Tenketsu!" he yelled while shooting his finger into the ground.  
  
An explosion of dirt and shot into the air hiding the boy and what he was doing. When the dust cleared all that was left was a gaping hole that led into the far reaches of the earth.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma and Akane approached the Tendo household and stopped at the main gates. They had been talking to each other about various things. Ranma took in a large breath and slowly blew it out. He then looked over to Akane and smiled. He let go of Akane's hand and stepped back, after he had opened the large door. Akane went in and winked. Ranma sat outside for a few minutes when Akane suddenly called for Ranma. He went inside and met Soun at the door. Soun had a confused look on his face but motioned for Ranma to come inside. The three of them all sat down in the main room, Akane and Ranma facing Soun. Soun broke the silence first.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Ranma. Um, may I ask what it is you two wanted?" Soun asked.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you if I could have the permission to take your daughters hand in marriage," Ranma said bowing at the end of his request.  
  
Soun just stood unsure of what to say there while Akane blushed slightly.  
  
"Wow, this is certainly unexpected. Well, if I may, can I ask for your full name now?" Soun asked.  
  
Ranma sat up again and steeled himself for what he knew was going to be hardest part. Akane grabbed his hand and squeezed it tighter. Ranma took in a quick breath and began.  
  
"My name. is Ranma. Ranma Saotome," Ranma started and before Soun could interrupt he quickly continued. "I belong to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."  
  
Soun quickly butted in here.  
  
"What are you talking about?! Who are you really?!" Soun yelled suddenly.  
  
Ranma quickly responded with practiced ease.  
  
"I am who I said I am."  
  
"Then who's your father?" Soun said becoming angry.  
  
"My father, is Genma Saotome and my mother is Nodoka Saotome."  
  
"That's impossible! She died giving birth to Ranma! Genma and Nodoka never had a child!" Soun said, almost furious.  
  
Ranma held his ground. He had reached the point of no return and he was not about to back down. He had only one more card in his deck that he could play and he played it.  
  
"What if I can prove it," Ranma said defiantly.  
  
"How would you manage to do that? I know for a fact that Ranma was never born. If you are who you say you are then you are currently unregistered, unlisted and unrecognized anywhere on this planet. You don't exist," Soun concluded showing considerable insight.  
  
Ranma immediately answered back.  
  
"I do exist," Ranma said.  
  
He took a deep breath and looked at Soun straight in his eyes. This was now the critical moment. He hoped he could pull it off.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ranma and Akane had both decided that they would announce their engagement to each other to Soun. They were discussing what they were going to say when Ranma stopped.  
  
"What about my past? I don't have a past here. What am I going to tell him?" Ranma asked Akane.  
  
Akane stood still and thought about it. She looked up with a bright smile.  
  
"Let's make one up!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Ranma looked at her with a deadpanned expression. Akane scowled at him.  
  
"How are we going to make up my entire past?" Ranma asked incredulously.  
  
"We don't! We just have to make up your birth," Akane stated quickly.  
  
"And how do we do that? Wait, hmm. how about we say this." Ranma said suddenly whispering into Akane's ear.  
  
Akane nodded her head then looked at Ranma with a funny look.  
  
"It would be better if we said this. and this."  
  
"Hmm. yea, ok. and let's add this."  
  
"Yea and this."  
  
"How about this.?"  
  
Akane looked at Ranma with another funny look.  
  
"Ranma, you did not save the world. No one would ever believe that," Akane said.  
  
"Fine. Well, at least add this."  
  
"I guess. ok, and don't forget this."  
  
The talked for another ten minutes like this before they started to move again. A few minutes later they ran back to Tofu's. They found him and Kasumi in a stable conversation. They quickly went in and asked Tofu a few questions then left again.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Ranma took in one final breath and started.  
  
"I'm going to explain what really happened on the day my mother died. She was giving birth to me when she suddenly died. You know that part. What you don't know is that I survived. The doctors managed to save me. Genma never found out because after Nodoka died he ran off. No one knows why but he did. He ended up killing himself, as you know," Ranma started.  
  
He took a deep breath and blew out the excess air. Telling this story was taking a lot out of him. He was already a bad liar and the topic itself was painful to him. He closed his eyes once and opened them, then continued.  
  
"The doctors were able to save me but they never could tell Genma because he was gone by this time. I'm told that he left about ten minutes after my mom died. I was born almost an hour later. The hospital took care of me for a while then sent me to the nearest foster home, where I was soon adopted by an old man. I soon found out that he was an old martial arts master. He taught me things until I turned 10. At that point I discovered the old manuscripts of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts and I went from there. If you don't believe me I can show you the two secret arts that my father developed that no one else would know," Ranma concluded.  
  
Soun stared at Ranma in shock. The boy in front of him claimed to be the son of his best friend who had long since passed away. Now the boy, through a series of events turned out to be willing to fulfill the pact that Genma and he had made years ago. Everything slowly registered into Soun's mind. He suddenly burst out crying.  
  
"Our families will be joined!" he cried out.  
  
It was at that moment that Nabiki decided to enter the meeting. She looked at everyone, then at Ranma.  
  
"What do you mean our families will be joined? Whose families?" Nabiki asked, utterly confused and not liking it on bit.  
  
"The two schools will finally become one! Oh Genma, the God's surely look upon us with great favor! How I wish you could see this!" Soun cried out.  
  
Nabiki looked on slightly confused. She put together as many pieces together as she could and formed a conclusion. Ranma and Akane, who were currently holding hands, were in some sort of relationship. She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
'Didn't realize that Akane was looking for anyone. it might explain her odd behavior before. Love seems to have made her a different person,' Nabiki thought to herself.  
  
Akane let out a huge breath that she had been holding. Ranma and Akane looked at Soun one more time.  
  
"However, if you don't mind we'd like to set up our wedding. We already have a few things on mind," Ranma stated.  
  
That sent Nabiki stumbling to the ground.  
  
"What did you say?! Did I just hear right? Wedding? You two are getting married? When did this happen?" Nabiki yelled out.  
  
"Actually we've known each other for a while sis, I just never let you know. Even I can keep a secret if I want to," Akane said with a wink.  
  
Nabiki just stared at Akane for a while then walked out. Ranma burst out laughing while Soun continued to celebrate. Soun got up and took Ranma's hand.  
  
"I want to thank you so much for making this old man so happy. I don't know how to thank you for all the wonderful things you've done for me," Soun said.  
  
"I know something you can do," Ranma said suddenly.  
  
"What? Anything," asked.  
  
"Teach my children marital arts," Ranma said with a smile.  
  
Soun stopped short and looked at Ranma. Then with a huge smile hugged him. Ranma, for once, let him hug him. He soon broke the embrace and waved his hands.  
  
"You two can go now. You've made me so happy. I'm glad to know that my daughter will be in the hands of such a fine young man," Soun said with a large smile.  
  
"Um, before we let things get too out of hand. I thought I might want to show you something. Have you ever heard of Jusenkyo?" Ranma asked.  
  
Soun stared at Ranma. Thirty minutes later a slightly wet, yet male Ranma, left the Tendo household. Akane followed him. Ranma turned around and laughed. Akane joined him. Soun stood in the main room with a smile.  
  
"What an interesting boy, but I'm glad I met him," he said.  
  
Nabiki just lay in her bed. Today had officially been the weirdest day of her life. Her younger sister is marrying a guy who just so happens to turn into a girl at the touch of cold water. She turned in her bed and sighed.  
  
"With all that went on today, I wouldn't be surprised to see pigs flying."  
  
*****  
  
The boy with the yellow bandana sat on the ground and yawned. It was getting close to night and he was nowhere near Furinkan from what the map was showing him. He set up his tent and blew out his fire. He crawled into his tent and curled up in his sleeping bag.  
  
"Maybe I'll reach Furinkan tomorrow." he whispered.  
  
He quickly fell into a deep slumber mumbling names he wouldn't recognize and words he'd never remember. One distinct word stood out as he repeated it a series of times through the night. Neko-ken.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma and Akane headed back to the Tendo household. They kissed each other and said their good byes. Ranma ran off back to Tofu's and Akane went into her house. As she got up the stairs her two sisters confronted her. They dragged Akane into her room and sat down. The questions came instantly.  
  
"How is he like?"  
  
"What's his girl form like?"  
  
"Is he nice?"  
  
"When did you meet him?"  
  
"How did you meet him?"  
  
Akane just stared at her sisters and burst out laughing. Nabiki and Kasumi looked back and started to laugh too. They did look pretty funny right now. Akane took a deep breath and started to tell them all she could about Ranma, without giving away too much. The three spent the better part of an hour talking to each other. Soon enough Kasumi got up and hugged Akane.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Akane," Kasumi said when Akane whispered back into her ear.  
  
"And I'm happy for you. I'm sure Tofu's pretty happy too," Akane said with a smirk.  
  
Nabiki's highly tuned ear's caught that and another hour of talking commenced. By the end of that hour the three girls were so tired that they fell asleep on the floor. Soun walked in at this point and covered his daughters with a blanket. He kissed them all on the forehead and walked out. He looked at the mantle where his wife's picture lay.  
  
"It seems our little babies still need me. I want to be with them for a little longer so I hope you can wait for me, my love," Soun said smiling.  
  
He too, soon went to his room and fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma reached Tofu's clinic a few minutes after leaving the Tendo's. Tofu saw Ranma's smile and raised his eyebrow. Ranma however stared right back at Tofu and smiled knowingly. The two stared at each other like this for a few seconds then started to laugh. They said their good nights and went off in their own directions. Ranma and Tofu both were sound asleep by the time they reached their beds.  
  
*****  
  
Deep in the dark reaches of the Kuno mansion Tatewaki stared at the mirror in his room. He posed a few times while holding his prize katana. He smiled and placed the katana in its sheath and lifted his bokken. Suddenly he turned around and stared at his wall, filled with pictures of Akane.  
  
"Oh Akane, I will free you from the wretched hands of that evil Saotome," Kuno said aloud to himself, while waving the bokken in the air. "Then you shall be free to come back to me, your true love! But first I must defeat the cunning Saotome who so cleverly evaded my attacks. His demonic tricks won't work on me anymore for I shall smite him with the edge of my holy sword. He shall feel my power!"  
  
Kuno stood laughing in his room. That was of course when he was suddenly smacked in the head with a large metal pan. Kuno immediately sunk into a comatose state on his bed, the object of his unconscious state nowhere to be seen.  
  
*****  
  
Night came and went as it always did and Akane looked up from the floor in a state of half sleep. She looked around and wondered why her sisters were in her room. She was about to lay down again when she got a glimpse of her clock. She stared at it for a few seconds when her eyes shot open. She jumped up and ran out of the room yelling.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm late! I'll never be able to get ready in time!"  
  
Nabiki suddenly shot up from Akane's bed her eyes wide open. She immediately followed suit in a very similar fashion. Both were up washed up and dressed in record time. Both of them ran downstairs when they heard someone else from behind them. They both turned around only to see Kasumi run by them in a state of distress. Nabiki and Akane stared at each other and burst out laugh Kasumi immediately turned around and stuck out her tongue. Nabiki and Akane reciprocated in like fashion. All three burst out laughing.  
  
"Hurry up you two. I'll have breakfast ready soon," Kasumi said through her laughter.  
  
Akane and Nabiki nodded and sat down. Sure enough Kasumi got breakfast ready in record time and the three of them ate together. Soun walked down groggily.  
  
"Would like some breakfast father? Kasumi asked.  
  
"Yes, that would be great Kasumi," Soun answered sleepily.  
  
"Thanks for the food sis," Akane and Nabiki shouted at the same time.  
  
Both of them got up and gathered their stuff for school. It was at that moment that Ranma showed up at the front door.  
  
"Uh, is anyone home?" Ranma yelled through the house.  
  
"I'm right here Ranma!" Akane yelled.  
  
"I'm right here Ranma!" Nabiki mocked laughing.  
  
Akane stuck out her tongue and ran ahead. Nabiki just stared at where Akane had been and smiled. Whatever Ranma had done, she was grateful. She had never seen Akane so happy. Nabiki looked back at Kasumi and smiled. The two shared a knowing look. Akane had changed and Ranma was at the root of it.  
  
"Well we better get used to him being around!" Nabiki said suddenly.  
  
"Yes, but I don't think it will be a chore. He's such an interesting boy," Kasumi said contemplatively.  
  
"That he is." Nabiki said softly.  
  
With that Nabiki waved good-bye and started after Ranma and Akane. She quickly caught up to the couple who were laughing at what seemed to be an inside joke. Nabiki looked at the two then just walked behind them, busy with her own thoughts, like the betting pool that she was currently working on. The three of them eventually reached the school where they were confronted by a new scenario. A large tent lay right in the middle of the school grounds. The hentai horde was looking around the tent, afraid to actually take a look inside it. That was of course when they noticed Akane. They immediately lost interest in the tent and yelled out loud as they began to charge Akane. Suddenly an extremely agitated boy stepped out of the tent.  
  
"Will you shut the hell up?!" he yelled out.  
  
Ranma and Akane just blanched.  
  
"R-Ryoga?" Ranma stuttered.  
  
The boy turned his attention to Ranma and looked at him.  
  
"Hey, how did you know my name?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Ryoga! B-but, how did you get here?" Ranma asked shocked to see Ryoga.  
  
"Who are you?" Ryoga asked suspiciously quickly entering into a fighting stance.  
  
Ranma eyed the stance carefully. It wasn't a stance that Ranma usually thought of when thinking of Ryoga. Ryoga had always been more of a brawler but the stance he was in was completely geared towards defense and nothing more. That was when Ranma recognized the stance.  
  
"Hey! How did you learn that stance?" Ranma yelled out.  
  
"I travel a lot," Ryoga answered as if it would answer everything.  
  
"So you've seen the Amazons." Ranma muttered.  
  
"Look, I don't know who you are or how you know my name but I don't want to fight you! I just want to get to the nearest town," Ryoga stated.  
  
"Oh yeah? What town would that be?" Ranma asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"Nerima, think you can direct me to it?" Ryoga asked, suddenly hopeful.  
  
Akane laughed a little. Ranma smiled as well. It was definitely Ryoga. Ranma extended his hand.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean to startle you. You're in Nerima right now," Ranma said with a smirk.  
  
"Huh?" Ryoga said with innocent naivety.  
  
"I said, you've reached Nerima," Ranma repeated. "I'll be the first to welcome you to our town. My names Ranma Saotome and this is Akane Tendo. That's her sister Nabiki over there."  
  
Akane watched Ranma interact with this new Ryoga. It was completely unlike anything she had ever seen. The two of them were actually having a civil conversation. Ranma was actually trying to befriend Ryoga this time around. Akane smiled.  
  
"Well, thanks, I guess. but how do you know who I am?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Oh. uh. I just. you know. heard about you. here and there." Ranma stuttered trying to think of something.  
  
"Are you a martial artist too?" Ryoga asked suddenly.  
  
"Yea! That's how I heard of you!" Ranma blurted out quickly.  
  
"Really? From who?" Ryoga asked curiously.  
  
"Uh. you know. a couple of people. I don't remember anymore." Ranma stuttered again.  
  
"Well that's cool. Uh, are you any good?" Ryoga asked hoping to have a match.  
  
"Damn straight!" Ranma responded.  
  
Ryoga stared at Ranma's eyes while Ranma stared right back. Akane groaned. It was too much to hope that they wouldn't end up in some kind of fight it seemed. That was of course when the hentai horde decided to start thinking again.  
  
"Hey! Akane's wide open! Attack!" one kid shouted when he was quickly punched in the gut by Ranma.  
  
Akane just watched amusedly. Ranma looked at each and every member of the hentai horde, and then smiled an evil smile.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you all that Akane is mine. Understand? Touch her and I will hurt you," Ranma said quietly emphasizing each word.  
  
The hentai horde backed off, a few of them running in fright. The bravest ones stepped forward brashly.  
  
"We have as much right to date her as you do!" one naïve boy declared.  
  
That was of course when Akane decided to step in and confirm Ranma's statement.  
  
"I'm afraid you guys don't understand. I won't take your crap anymore. Ranma and I are engaged," Akane stated bluntly.  
  
Nabiki groaned while whispers spread like wild fire through the school. No one interrupted Akane though.  
  
"Now I would appreciate it if you would all just leave me alone or else it won't be Ranma that you'll be watching out for," Akane said with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
This time the hentai horde dispersed, some in sadness while others in fear. Akane looked up at Ranma and smiled who smiled back. Nabiki just sighed then yelled at Ranma.  
  
"Now why'd you go and do that? I was planning on making some money by selling that information!" Nabiki yelled frustrated.  
  
All the plans that she had been working on in the morning had been shot to hell. That was when Ranma spoke up and brightened her day a little.  
  
"Why don't you place a bet on Kuno and me? I'm sure he'll be showing up any second now. No one knows how well I fight so put me in as a huge underdog and then bet for me. I'll win," Ranma said.  
  
Nabiki brightened considerably then looked at Ranma suspiciously.  
  
"You better win Saotome. I don't even know how good you are," Nabiki started when Akane interrupted.  
  
"Oh don't worry, Ranma's a hell of a lot better than I am," Akane stated bluntly.  
  
Nabiki just stood there shocked, again. Akane, admitting she was weaker than some boy? All hell was going to let loose soon, Nabiki just knew it. Ryoga who had been silent up until now spoke up.  
  
"Uh, what's happening? I didn't mean to step in on anything." Ryoga stated quickly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Let me get this over with and we can get you registered in our school," Ranma said.  
  
Ryoga just stared at Ranma when what he said clicked in his mind.  
  
"SCHOOL?" Ryoga shouted but Ranma was already walking forward with Akane.  
  
Nabiki was already setting up the betting pool and quickly amassed a large bet on Kuno. If Ranma won she would win a lot of money.  
  
'He better win.' Nabiki thought to herself.  
  
Ranma and Akane were walking, Ryoga close behind when a bolt of lightning cut through the air.  
  
"What the hell?" Ryoga asked no one in particular.  
  
"Step aside fair Akane while I dispatch this foul sorcerer that has enraptured your mind with tales of deceit!" Kuno shouted loudly.  
  
Ranma merely rubbed his temples while Akane stared blankly at Kuno. Before Kuno could continue Ranma blurred out of vision only to reappear right in front of Kuno.  
  
"Sorry Kuno but I'm going to have to cut you short or else we're gonna be late," Ranma said quickly.  
  
In the blink of an eye Ranma pressed over thirty key pressure points then stood up with a smile. To the untrained eye it looked as if Ranma had merely stood up. Ryoga blinked at the speed Ranma just showcased. It was almost inhuman. Even from a third person perspective Ryoga had had trouble seeing everything Ranma had done. If this was just a portion of the skill Ranma possessed. Ryoga felt his hand shaking with excitement.  
  
'Finally. someone I can truly test my strength against.' Ryoga thought to himself.  
  
Nabiki on the other hand just watched as Ranma walked away from Kuno, who for the moment had frozen solid.  
  
"What are you doing Ranma?! You said you'd defeat him!" Nabiki yelled.  
  
"I did," Ranma stated simply.  
  
"Huh?" Nabiki asked when Kuno suddenly fell head first into the ground.  
  
All the students that had participated in the betting pool groaned. Nabiki smiled happily. She quickly collected her money and followed Ranma and Akane into the school. As the dust settled Ryoga walked over to Kuno's unconscious body and turned it over. Several bruises littered just Kuno's neck. Ryoga imagined the amount of damage Ranma had just dealt. Ryoga followed Ranma slowly.  
  
'Ranma. sounds somehow. familiar. wonder why.' Ryoga thought to himself.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and placed his thoughts to the back of him mind. That was when Ranma popped up right in front of Ryoga startling him. In split second Ryoga had pulled a large red umbrella out from nowhere and pointed it at Ranma's face. Ranma just stared at the tip of the umbrella, which was inches from his nose.  
  
"So. you know Mousse, eh?" Ranma said with a smirk.  
  
That caused Ryoga to drop his umbrella in shock.  
  
"You know Mousse?!" Ryoga yelled.  
  
"Yup, kind of annoying but a pretty noble guy. Head over heels for Shampoo, right?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yea." Ryoga stuttered. "Wait a minute, was that move you used on Kuno a variation of the Amaguriken?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Yup! Hurry up so we can get you registered!" Ranma said grabbing Ryoga's arm and dragging him into the school, effectively ending the conversation about how much Ranma knew.  
  
Ranma took Ryoga to the main office and placed him in the chair.  
  
"Now don't move. My friend's coming here to get you registered. I'll see ya later!" Ranma yelled then ran off.  
  
Ryoga was about to say something but Ranma was already gone.  
  
"School. huh." Ryoga muttered.  
  
A few minutes later Dr. Tofu entered the room. Ryoga looked at him and could tell he wasn't just an ordinary person by just the way he was holding himself up.  
  
"Ah, you must be Hibiki-kun" Dr. Tofu said with a smile.  
  
"Uh, yea." Ryoga answered.  
  
"Well why don't we get you set up," Dr. Tofu said with a smile.  
  
"Uh. well I don't really have a place to stay and I tend to uh. get lost a lot so I don't think I should register here." Ryoga said, embarrassed to share his curse with a complete stranger.  
  
"Not a problem. Ranma already explained the situation to me. I have a room open as it was just vacated today," Tofu said with a smile.  
  
Ryoga just sat there. He had just found himself a home and a school to go to. He smiled then bowed low.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"It's not a problem. Any friend of Ranma is a friend of mine," Tofu said.  
  
"Friend. huh." Ryoga said quietly.  
  
*****  
  
"So you have to convince your father to let me stay in the guest room again," Ranma asked again.  
  
"Geez. I'll ask already," Akane answered for the fifth time.  
  
"Ok. just making sure." Ranma stated.  
  
"Ranma, why are you trying so hard?" Akane suddenly asked.  
  
"Huh? Trying to do what?" Ranma asked obliviously.  
  
"Trying to keep Ryoga around," Akane said.  
  
"I need a training partner and he's the best one out there," Ranma said like it was obvious.  
  
"Ok." Akane said with a smirk.  
  
"What?" Ranma said looking at Akane.  
  
"Nothing." Akane said cryptically.  
  
"Whatever." Ranma murmured.  
  
That was when they heard a bunch of noise outside the door. They quickly recognized their teacher's voice.  
  
"To the left. No! To your other left!" the teacher yelled. "Here just come here, no, don't go down the stairs!"  
  
Ranma just stared at the door and burst out laughing. Akane couldn't help but giggle. The rest of the class just stared. No one knew what to think of anything anymore. Akane had just come to school and pronounced that she was suddenly engaged to the hottest guy in the school. There had been a frenzy of questions but Akane had just smiled and sat down in her chair. No one had been able to get anything out of her so they had all moved onto Ranma only to find him completely ignoring everything around him. He was like in another world. Finally they had given up. There was also news of another new student, supposedly the boy from the tent in the middle of the school grounds. No one knew what was going on so they just gave up thinking about it. Finally the screen door opened and the teacher walked in exasperated. Ryoga followed him, his face red with embarrassment.  
  
"Everyone, this is Ryoga Hibiki. He just arrived in town. Do you have anything to share with them?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Uh. not really." Ryoga said quietly.  
  
"Ok. why don't you go sit. next to Hiroshi," the teacher said with a wave.  
  
Ryoga quickly found his way to the seat and sat down. Hiroshi leaned over and whispered to Ryoga.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you. So what's with the huge tent?" Hiroshi asked with a smirk.  
  
Ryoga looked at Hiroshi once then turned to the front of the room completely blowing Hiroshi off. Hiroshi shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to the teacher. School went by soon enough and everyone left the classrooms. Ryoga quickly found Ranma and followed him out of the school, making sure not to loose sight of him. As soon as they stepped out Ryoga pointed to Ranma and shouted.  
  
"Ranma Saotome. I formally challenge you to a duel in a contest of strength!"  
  
Ranma looked at Ryoga and smiled.  
  
"I accept."  
  
Author's Notes: Well, a pretty long chapter. I have a lot of ideas on where to take this story. I'm willing to listen to other suggestions though so review tons! Now that Ryoga has entered the scene will others follow? And what of the curse Ranma carries unknowingly? Until Next time! 


	7. The Fight

Chapter Seven: The Fight  
  
The wind blew lightly in the open field in the back of the school. A crowd had gathered in mere moments. Nabiki was already busy collecting bets and figuring out odds. Akane just sat down on the edge, slightly away from everyone else. Her long hair blew in the wind. She brushed it out of her eyes as she thought to herself.  
  
'I need to cut my hair sometime.hehehe, I still remember the first time I saw Ranma and Ryoga fight. My hair was butchered during the fight. Man, that was definitely not a good memory. The fight started right here and Ranma thought it was all about bread.'  
  
Akane's brow darkened slightly then lifted.  
  
'Boy, was he wrong. Ryoga. I still consider him one of my best friends. even if he was P-chan.' Akane thought when she heard Ryoga start speaking.  
  
"No holds barred match. Anything goes," Ryoga announced to Ranma.  
  
Ranma smirked.  
  
"No problem with me," he said, still smiling.  
  
Ryoga laughed a little himself.  
  
"I'll be wiping that smile off your face," Ryoga stated.  
  
Akane watched the verbal toss up between the two. Ranma stood tall with the wind blowing in his hair, his ponytail whipping around his shoulder. He had his ever-cocky smile on his face. Ryoga stood slightly crouched with his signature fanged smile on his face. Akane watched closely. Ranma was standing in a strange yet familiar stance. As she stared longer she realized what it was. It had been the stance Ranma had used against her the very first time they had sparred in the Tendo Dojo.  
  
'So Ranma plans on testing Ryoga.' Akane mused to herself.  
  
She turned her attention to Ryoga who was standing slightly crouched as if ready to blast off. His fingers were slowly flexing themselves. It was a stance she had seen Mousse use many times.  
  
'Hidden weapons style. Ranma must notice Ryoga's stance,' Akane thought as she turned her attention back to Ranma.  
  
That was when everything went quite. There was certain stillness to the area when out of nowhere a chain shot out of Ryoga's left hand straight at Ranma. Akane smiled knowingly as Ranma merely shifted his unbalanced stance to the side. The chain flew harmlessly past him only to suddenly whip around and head straight back for Ranma's head. People gasped as they saw the end of the chain near Ranma's head. Ranma just smiled as the chain passed through his after shadow that he left behind as he quickly ducked. Ryoga quickly grabbed the end of the chain out of the air and stood still.  
  
'He's good. well let's see if he can dodge my chain when there are rocks flying around.' Ryoga thought as he quickly formed a mock plan in his head.  
  
Ryoga suddenly threw his patented iron bandannas at Ranma who dodged them with minimal movement but in that short time Ryoga shot his finger at the ground.  
  
"Bakusai Tenketsu!" He shouted as a cloud of dust and rocks shot out of the ground.  
  
Ranma quickly shielded his eyes from the debris and dodged the rocks when he noticed the chain out of the corner of his eye. He jumped over the chain when he quickly realized that he had fallen right into a trap. Ryoga was right above Ranma in the air with a toothy grin on his face. In an instant Ryoga shot his leg down at Ranma kicking him at his face. At the last second Ranma was able to protect his face with his arms but flew backwards hitting the ground with a grunt. Ryoga stood as the dust cloud settled with a smug look on his face. His smug look quickly disappeared as Ranma jumped up and patted his pants. Ranma cracked his neck and looked Ryoga.  
  
"Not to bad. Now why don't you come at me with everything you got?" Ranma goaded with an even cockier expression than before.  
  
Akane sighed as she saw Ranma. Ryoga's eyebrow twitched. Then his whole demeanor dropped.  
  
"If you say so." Ryoga said sullenly.  
  
Ranma watched as a light green glow surrounded Ryoga. Ranma's eyes got larger.  
  
'What the. how the hell did he learn that. the Amazons must have. man, how much stronger is Ryoga?' Ranma thought as he gathered his own ki.  
  
Ryoga gave Ranma a quick look then shouted as he shot his ki out of his body.  
  
"Shishi Hokodan!"  
  
The green ball of depression ki shot at Ranma at a higher speed then Ranma expected. However he was ready for it as he shot out his own ki.  
  
"Moko Takabishi!" He shouted as his confidence ki collided with Ryoga's depression ki.  
  
Ryoga stood with a shocked look on his face. He quickly regained his composure though and readied his next attack. Ranma stood panting slightly. Ryoga was about as strong as Ranma had last seen, and that was in the other world.  
  
'Why the hell is he so strong?' Ranma thought as he readied his first attack.  
  
"Well, I think play time's over." Ranma said with a smile.  
  
Ryoga just stared at Ranma.  
  
'Shit. he's a lot better than I thought.' Ryoga thought to himself.  
  
That was when Ranma disappeared. Ryoga jumped back and looked around. Ranma had vanished. That was when he felt something underneath him. He quickly lifted his arms to block whatever was coming but it was a fraction of a second too late as Ranma shouted.  
  
"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma yelled as he pummeled Ryoga with hundreds of punches. Ryoga flew backwards and landed on the ground panting. Ranma stood a slight distance away, also panting.  
  
'Dang. Ryoga's as strong as I remember. I just punched him over 800 times and he's still going.'  
  
'Damn that hurt! He's damn strong! Even though I've been through the Bakusai Tenketsu training he was still able to damage me this much. I'm going to have to pull out all the stops to beat him.' Ryoga thought to himself.  
  
He slowly got up, clutching his stomach. Ranma saw this and smirked.  
  
"Too much for ya?" he teased.  
  
"No way! I'm just getting started!" Ryoga yelled back.  
  
Ryoga breathed deeply and set his new plan into motion. He shot his chain out from his hand again then flicked it back as he saw Ranma dodge it. This time as the chain was about to hit Ranma He yanked it down straight at Ranma, who had to jump out of the way. While Ranma was unbalanced he shot rocks at him with his Bakusai Tenketsu technique. As Ranma dodged the new rocks he quickly pulled out his umbrella and swung it hard at one of the rocks shattering it. The smaller pieces hit Ranma, as he was unable to dodge them.  
  
"Is that the best you can do? Throw pebbles at me?" Ranma taunted as he was shielding himself.  
  
That was of course when Ranma noticed the big green ball of ki flying towards him. Completely caught off guard the ball smacked his in the side shooting Ranma into the ground. Ranma sat in the new crater formed by his body and thought to himself.  
  
'Ryoga is a hell of a lot better than I thought he'd be. He can think up plans now instead of just barging ahead. My comments don't even faze him. He's a completely different type of fighter now. even if he still is built like an ox. I think I'll have try seriously now. Wouldn't want to loose.' Ranma thought as he saw Ryoga advancing on him, panting heavily.  
  
'That last shishi hokodan must have taken a lot out of him,' Ranma thought as he slowly got up.  
  
Ryoga saw Ranma get up and smirked.  
  
'Man. I'm fighting a monster. I threw everything at him. and he's still getting up. Mousse is usually out by now. Shampoo would have been out a while before Mousse. Only Cologne is able to stand up to this much. He's great. I'm getting pumped just fighting him.' Ryoga thought as he approached Ranma.  
  
The two boys stared at each other. Both of them were smiling. The wind blew through the field as the crowd just stared in silence. They were witnessing the most incredible fight they had ever seen. Even Akane was in awe of the skill and power they were showing. She was surprised at the level of skill Ryoga was showing. He was able to keep up with Ranma, almost. Akane felt slightly jealous but squashed the feelings. She would just tell Ranma to help her later. She watched as the fight continued. Ranma made the first move this time as he shot at Ryoga with a spinning back kick aimed for his face. Ryoga blocked it with his left arm, shifted his feet and spun around with a back fist to Ranma's stomach level. Ranma, still in the air, dropped his arms and grabbed Ryoga's fist before it made contact and pushed off launching himself and Ryoga in opposite directions. Ranma landed and shot forward again seeing Ryoga off balance. Ryoga saw Ranma's fist shooting up at his face and fell backwards placing his hands on the ground above his head and shot himself up with his strong arms. Ryoga's legs kicked themselves forward at Ranma's midsection but Ranma jumped over Ryoga's legs and flipped himself in the air a few times before landing on the ground facing away from Ryoga who had jumped to his feet with his last attack and was now also facing away from Ranma. The two panted as they tested each other in their own way.  
  
'I'll have to give the Amazon's a little credit. Ryoga's become one hell of a fighter. He's better than I was at this time. Course I'm gonna ask him a few things about the Amazons. Probably has no idea what he's even gotten himself into. Of course that doesn't matter right now.' Ranma thought to himself.  
  
'I can't find any openings. He has a better defense than even Cologne. I didn't think there could be anyone my age that was anywhere near my level. It's. it's exciting.' Ryoga mused excitedly.  
  
The two caught their breath and stood still as the wind blew around them creating a small whirlwind between them. A small leaf caught in the wind floated gently to the ground as the wind dissipated. The instant it touched the first blade of grass both boys disappeared only to reappear in between. Ranma threw a punch only to find air. Ryoga, who had ducked shot his leg out in a sweep. Ranma back flipped over Ryoga's leg and shot his own leg out at Ryoga's head. It finally connected as Ryoga flew backwards with a loud grunt. Ranma was panting again as was Ryoga. Ryoga lay on the ground gasping for air. He was nearing his limit and both of them knew it. Ryoga pushed himself up with his arm and stared at Ranma. He had only one more chance before he would completely run out of energy. He readied his mind and prepared his next attack when out of nowhere a one of his own bandannas came flying at his face. At the last second he ducked letting the bandanna fly harmlessly over his head. He quickly brought his body back up to go on with his attack. The last thing he saw after that was Ranma's fist flying towards his face.  
  
*****  
  
Ryoga slowly opened his eyes. His vision was slightly blurry so he closed them again. He rubbed his eyes and tried to open them again. This time he was able to see more clearly. He looked up and wondered where he was. He felt the blanket over him and he tossed it off. He got up and rubbed his head, which hurt a little. He looked around and stared at the room he was in. It wasn't very large but it was comfortable. He sat and wondered where he was when the door to his room opened.  
  
"Oh my, I didn't realize you were awake," Kasumi gasped.  
  
"Uh. who are you and where am I?" Ryoga asked, afraid that he was lost again.  
  
Kasumi smiled.  
  
"My name is Kasumi Tendo and you're in the guest room of our house," Kasumi stated. "Let me tell Ranma that you're awake."  
  
At Ranma's name Ryoga jumped up.  
  
"Ranma's here?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Why, yes. He brought you here," Kasumi said.  
  
Ryoga immediately left the room then stood there looking in both directions. Kasumi watched Ryoga as he looked back and forth. Just as suddenly Ryoga turned around and faced Kasumi.  
  
"Uh. where is Ranma?" Ryoga asked sheepishly.  
  
"Follow me," Kasumi said smiling.  
  
Kasumi led Ryoga downstairs where Ranma jumped up, as did Akane.  
  
"Hey, you ok man?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yea. I'm ok," Ryoga answered back.  
  
"That's good," Akane said with a smile.  
  
Ranma tugged his ponytail.  
  
"I think I went a little overboard with my last attack," Ranma muttered.  
  
"Heh, you're incredible. I am honored to have been defeated by you," Ryoga said smiling.  
  
Ranma opened his eyes in surprise at that then smiled back.  
  
"You're one hell of a fighter too," Ranma said smiling.  
  
Ryoga laughed.  
  
"Maybe, but I could tell that you were holding back a little," Ryoga stated.  
  
"Not as much as I would have liked to," Ranma said right back.  
  
"Hahaha. Well that's good. I wouldn't want you to think I was too easy!" Ryoga said laughing.  
  
Akane looked back and forth. It was incredible how the two were talking so amiably. She smiled then stood up.  
  
"You guys want anything to drink?" Akane asked.  
  
"Yeah, can I have some of that lemonade that Kasumi made yesterday?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Sure, how about you Ryoga?" Akane asked.  
  
Ryoga shifted in his seat uncomfortably.  
  
"Uh, that's ok." Ryoga responded.  
  
"Ok." Akane said, then got up and went to the kitchen.  
  
Ryoga just sat there in silence. Ranma stared at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh. nothing." Ryoga said.  
  
Ranma just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"So how was the Amazon village?" Ranma asked out of the blue.  
  
"Well. it was ok. I learned a lot from them, most of my stuff actually. Mousse was my master, until I surpassed him of course. Shampoo. she. she's kinda weird." Ryoga rattled off. "Cologne was really nice to me. She taught me all kinds of things. Well, she was really nice until I decided that I wanted to leave. It seems they were trying to keep me in their village."  
  
Ranma slapped his forehead.  
  
"Well I got lost about two months ago after. anyways, I'm pretty sure they can't follow me. Not many people can. Well I was just wandering around and then I ended up here," Ryoga stated.  
  
"Well, if I know the Amazons they'll find you eventually," Ranma muttered.  
  
"Yeah. maybe." Ryoga agreed.  
  
"Well." Ranma was about to ask when he heard a yell behind him.  
  
Akane had been walking over to give Ranma his lemonade when Kasumi called to her. Akane turned her head to see what Kasumi wanted but in the process she missed the small fold in the rug and tripped over her feet. She let the glass go flying over Ranma's head and straight onto Ryoga. Ryoga stared at the glass as it flew towards him. He nodded his head as he realized that it was over. It was all over. He would have to go to another city. He silently mourned as the lemonade splashed all over him. He felt the familiar shrinking feeling as he began to transform. Ryoga waited for the screams of terror with his eyes closed. Then he waited some more. He slowly opened his eyes only to find Ranma staring at Ryoga. Ryoga sighed. It was over. That was when Ranma began to laugh.  
  
"HAHAHA, You went to Jusenkyo too?!" Ranma shouted.  
  
"Ranma! You shouldn't laugh about that!" Akane reprimanded Ranma.  
  
"But, but." Ranma stuttered between bouts of laughter. "It's P-chan!"  
  
"Shut up Ranma!" Akane said angrily.  
  
"Ok, ok. sorry." Ranma said still laughing a little.  
  
Akane sighed. She had gotten over the entire P-chan incident by now so it didn't really bother her. At least not that much.  
  
'Geez. Ranma can be so insensitive sometimes.' Akane thought to herself.  
  
"I'll go get the hot water," Akane said giving up.  
  
"Ok, I'll take care of little Ryoga here," Ranma said, still laughing a little.  
  
Ryoga just sat there frozen. They weren't scared. They didn't even seem to care. In fact it was as if this kind of stuff was nothing to them. Ryoga just sat there with his eyes wide open. He watched as Akane brought the hot water to Ranma.  
  
"I'll go wait over there," Akane said walking back to the kitchen.  
  
Ranma poured the hot water over Ryoga and watched as he transformed back into a human. Ryoga just sat there, naked.  
  
"Hurry up and put your clothes on before someone walks in." Ranma muttered when Nabiki decided to walk in.  
  
Nabiki just stood there. She looked at Ryoga, who was sitting on his clothes completely naked. Then she looked at Ranma was sitting across from Ryoga. Her mind found about four conclusions that she could have reached. She decided not to make any and just walked away shaking her head. Ryoga began to shiver and blush. Ranma hit him over the head.  
  
"Hurry and put your clothes on you big moron!" Ranma shouted.  
  
Ryoga immediately broke out of his reverie and put his clothes on.  
  
'Geez. wonder what Nabiki's gonna say about this.' Ranma thought to himself.  
  
He shivered thinking about all the ways she would blackmail Ryoga because of this. That was when Ryoga started to talk again.  
  
"Wha. how. the." Ryoga stuttered.  
  
Ranma smirked and then sat down.  
  
"How did I know? Well, to put it simply I have a curse too," Ranma said. "I turn into a girl."  
  
"What?!" Ryoga shouted.  
  
"Hey, it's not that big of a deal," Ranma shouted back.  
  
"Yeah. but I never thought I'd meet someone else that was cursed, besides Shampoo and Mousse." Ryoga muttered.  
  
"Yea. well, it happens," Ranma muttered back. "Oh yea, Akane you can come back now."  
  
"Oh, ok," Akane, said as she walked back into the room.  
  
"Anyways, we know all about the curse so you don't have to worry about it. But that's not what I really care about right now," Ranma said seriously.  
  
Ryoga looked at Ranma as Ranma continued to speak.  
  
"Did you ever spar with Shampoo?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, all the time. Why?" Ryoga asked.  
  
Ranma just slapped his forehead and fall back in the sofa he was sitting in. Akane sighed. Ryoga just stared at the two with a confused look.  
  
"What?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Do you know anything about Amazon laws?" Ranma asked hopefully.  
  
"Uh. not really." Ryoga stuttered.  
  
"Damn. He's engaged to Shampoo. No wonder they wouldn't let Ryoga leave. They'll find Ryoga eventually. Damn. didn't want to deal with them," Ranma muttered to himself.  
  
Ryoga heard most of what Ranma said and just sat there. Akane looked at Ryoga, who remained emotionless. Of course that lasted a whole five seconds.  
  
"What?! Engaged?! Why?!" Ryoga spat out, utterly confused.  
  
Ranma just sat back and let Ryoga sputter out a bunch of nonsense. Akane sighed. This was not going to be fun to deal with. Ranma stared at Ryoga who was still going on and on and punched him in the face, quickly and with little force. It was, however, strong enough to make Ryoga snap out of his reverie.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Ryoga yelled.  
  
'That sounds more like the Ryoga I know.' Ranma thought for a second.  
  
"Will you settle down for a second and let me explain?" Ranma said exasperatedly.  
  
Ryoga just crossed his arms and stared at Ranma. Ranma sighed. It was going to be a long night.  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter was a little shorter but I if I added anything more it would have gone on forever. I had this written for a while, just never got enough time to post it up. Well, I hope you all enjoy this little spurt of posting. I'll try to post up more as soon as I can. Until next time, please R&R! 


End file.
